


Hearts on Ice

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sexual Content, iceskate!erwin, iceskate!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti fidi abbastanza per farti sollevare in aria?» Alzò gli occhi metallici, il moro, a ricercare quelli azzurri dell’uomo che lo teneva. Non aveva mai fatto coppia, non si fidava di nessun’altro che di se stesso; voleva pattinare da solo, non in coppia. Ma la voce assieme a quello sguardo e quel qualcosa che lo colse nel petto, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva appena, lo portò a scegliere. «Mi fido, Erwin Smith.» E non era mai stato così sicuro di una cosa simile: il riporre i propri pattini e tutto se stesso, nelle mani di un’altra persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

Le lame affilate dei pattini solcavano e graffiavano il ghiaccio, in forme curve e sinuose, mentre il corpo esile come un giunco si muoveva, flessibile e perfetto in quella che era la coreografia imparata così tante volte, sia in pratica che nella sua testa.  
Lo sguardo affilato e gli occhi concentrati, chinato in avanti per poi flettersi all’indietro e sollevare la gamba in alto, inarcando la schiena e afferrare la lama del pattino a livello del suo capo, reclinato appena indietro, in una figura splendida, mentre l’altro pattino proseguiva il percorso e il pubblico applaudiva il suo genio.  
La voce della cronista che parlava sopra alla musica scelta appositamente.  
«... La tecnica non era mai stata utilizzata con questa grande precisione; la componente artistica e visiva sono fenomenali in quello che altri non è un ragazzo di diciassette anni.  
La Francia lo inneggia già come Principe sul ghiaccio, aspettandosi grandi cose e che arrivi a raggiungere con successo l’Oro Olimpico. Questa mattina-»  
Sospirò stizzito, Rivaille, chiudendo il volume della televisione con un gesto secco, stanco di quel continuo parlare di sé e di quanto fosse bravo.  
Non era un genio, si era solo fatto il culo per imparare quei movimenti e quelle mosse tanto da averne la nausea ed allenarsi dalla mattina alla sera fino a spaccarsi le ossa e stirarsi i muscoli.  
Si sdraiò sul letto, puntando le iridi metalliche contro il soffitto.  
Quell’hotel era per i pattinatori, si trovava dentro al Villaggio Olimpico, costruito appositamente affianco allo stadio del ghiaccio, a pochi passi dal luogo dove si svolgevano le Gare Olimpiche; come a ricordare a tutti loro qual’era il loro obiettivo.  
Il proprio non sapeva nemmeno più quale fosse.  
Ricordava di essere stato felice, quando pattinava, sentendo l’aria fredda sfiorargli la pelle e penetrargli piacevolmente nelle ossa; ricordava di avere una sorta di amore spasmodico per il ghiaccio.  
Cosa che, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, sembrava non possedere più.  
Era bravo, molto più di altri ragazzi della sua età, ma non era abbastanza.  
Amava ancora pattinare, altrimenti non si sarebbe trovato a pochi passi dal podio delle Olimpiadi, così come quella era l’unica e la sola sua valvola di sfogo. Ma c’era qualcosa che gli mancava e che lo rendeva… Incompleto.  
Volse il viso di lato, attirato dalle immagini che si susseguivano sulla televisione muta.  
Era la parte del pattinaggio in doppio, a quanto pareva si erano soffermati su una delle coppie favorite a queste Olimpiadi; li conosceva entrambi, di fama non di persona.  
Quel fisico alto e robusto, gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondissimi appena mossi mentre sollevava in aria la sua partner.  
Conosceva quell’uomo, e conosceva la donna: mediocre, secondo il suo punto di vista, ma la tecnica di quell’americano era impeccabile.  
Chiuse la televisione definitivamente, Rivaille, alzandosi e prendendo la giacca, per poi uscire.  
Non gli importava di nessun altro, eccetto se stesso.  
«Eeehi, Rivaille!!! Sai cosa ho scoperto?! Sono andata giù in reception e- oh.»  
La donna dagli spessi occhiali calati sul naso aprì la porta della stanza del ragazzo, o meglio la sfondò senza nemmeno bussare o chiedere il permesso, ma non appena vide l’assenza di Rivaille nella stanza si ammutolì, perplessa.  
Lo trovava sempre in camera a quell’ora di sera, dopo cena per consultarsi e vedere se era o meno agitato per il giorno dopo: era la sua manager e coach, conosceva Rivaille più di chiunque altro.  
Chissà dov’era andato…  
  
«No, no, no! È tutto sbagliato!»  
La voce graffiante di Mary Simons – cognome d’arte che aveva scelto per via dei suoi parenti senza alcun talento o alcuna importanza – si era diffusa nella stanza d’albergo, nella quale si trovava con il proprio partner a guardare l’ennesima registrazione delle loro prove.  
«A me sembra che-»  
«Oh, a te sembra sempre che vada tutto bene Erwin! Il piede! Guarda com’è messo il piede! In quel modo non siamo stabili quando mi afferri dopo il salto!»  
Il biondo annuì, soffocando un sospiro leggero dentro la bocca, evitando che la donna lo vedesse, altrimenti ci sarebbero volute ore prima di farla tacere riguardo all’eventuale polemica. Mary era sempre stata molto esigente, come una prima ballerina, come se tutto le fosse sempre dovuto: capricciosa, Erwin non riusciva bene a capire da dove le venisse quell’egoismo profondo nell’animo; nata in una famiglia qualunque, doveva aver avuto l’affetto di cui necessitava, non certo come lui che era sempre stato sballottato da un paese all’altro, perché figlio di campioni a livello mondiale. Gli Smith, del resto, erano stati piuttosto famosi, durante gli anni d’oro, in cui erano state le stelle nascenti del pattinaggio su ghiaccio.  
Poi erano morti in un incidente aereo, mentre sfrecciavano verso le Olimpiadi e lo avevano lasciato da solo, alle cure di parenti che si aspettavano da lui lo stesso prestigio, per guadagnarci sopra. Erwin, appena era stato abbastanza grande per decidere, aveva deciso di andare via di casa e gestirsi da solo, vagando da un posto all’altro per allenarsi. Era stato bello, gli piaceva il ghiaccio e gli piaceva viaggiare e imparare cose nuove, non avere radici, proprio come i suoi genitori.  
E un giorno era arrivata Mary, ragazza comune con un grande talento che gli aveva chiesto di insegnarle, così erano diventati amici e poi partner. Erano una coppia molto favorita, amata quasi, tanto che spesso finivano entrambi per fingere di avere un’intesa molto più profonda – i giornali scandalistici li davano per fidanzati da circa tre anni, ovvero da quando avevano iniziato a fare coppia fissa sul ghiaccio.  
A Erwin andava bene: non aveva mai nascosto il suo orientamento sessuale, ma sembrava essere molto più quotato come uomo amante di donne, piuttosto che uomo che amava gli uomini e, dunque, malgrado tutto, nessuno aveva mai chiesto con chiarezza _il suo tipo_ ideale, dando per scontato che questi non potesse che essere la sua attuale partner.  
Il video era stato chiuso e sullo schermo apparve la figura longilinea e flessibile di una delle promesse del pattinaggio sul ghiaccio, uno dei favoriti nella categoria singola. I capelli neri e corti, fissi sulla testa e il corpo magro, armonioso, le gambe lunghe; classico fisico da atleta che si allenava ogni giorno. «Guardalo, quello spocchioso. Solo perché ha fatto qualche _Salchow_ doppio e l’ _Anfora_ si crede già con l’Oro in tasca.» Borbottò Mary, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo irritato.  
Erwin sorrise appena, mentre guardava il moro eseguire la posizione incriminata, afferrandosi il piede e tenendosi ben dritto; era bello da vedere, ma sapeva che non aveva un carattere particolarmente simpatico: lo si poteva comprendere dalle interviste e dal suo modo di isolarsi e non dialogare con alcuno tranne che con la propria manager.  
«Ammetterai però che è piuttosto bravo per i suoi diciassette anni-»  
«A diciassette anni io eseguivo il triplo _Axel_ come se fossero il mio pane quotidiano.»  
Erwin sapeva che, in ogni caso, non l’avrebbe avuta vinta, dunque decise di darle ragione, per quanto ne dubitasse fortemente: Mary a diciassette anni era sconosciuta e avrebbe semplicemente eseguito un _Waltz Jump_ con precisione, non certo un _Axel_ completo. Tuttavia non aveva voglia di fare chiacchiere, così si limitò a tacere, mentre ricominciavano a osservare dei difetti infinitesimali che per Mary sembravano essere la sola cosa importante.   
Erwin non la vedeva così: era bello agli inizi, quando si aveva intesa e ci si fidava l’una dell’altro, senza preoccuparsi troppo della forma, sentendosi piuttosto sicuri di essere abbastanza accorti nel non far cadere o di non scivolare. Ormai aveva perso la bellezza, quella che le aveva visto addosso, quel talento fatto di passione, che era diventata sete di gloria.   
Erwin credeva ancora nella passione, per quello che nel vedere quel ragazzino sul ghiaccio, riusciva a trovarlo bello, nonostante le lacune e le imperfezioni che potevano esserci nei suoi movimenti; passavano in secondo piano, poiché mentre si muoveva, mentre saltava, tutto il suo corpo era concentrato sul ghiaccio, nella dimensione di perfetta armonia con esso. Se fosse stato un artista, non avrebbe esitato a ritrarlo o modellarlo; se fosse stato un fotografo ne avrebbe trovato la vera essenza della bellezza, nei suoi movimenti fluidi e sicuri.  
Ed era molto più bello vedere quel francese sul ghiaccio che non la loro pessima esibizione, in cui Mary si muoveva quasi meccanicamente, pensando un attimo di troppo, lanciando occhiate verso una giuria che veniva rappresentata dalla telecamera, cercando attenzione e consenso. Quanto poteva essere bello farlo per gli altri, piuttosto che per se stessi?  
Erwin, a venticinque anni suonati, credeva ancora di farlo per se stesso: il pattinaggio era una passione, prima che qualsiasi altra cosa e, se si cominciava a cercare conferma negli altri, consenso, gloria, allora si stava facendo la scelta sbagliata. Mary era cambiata, non era più la dolce ragazza alla ricerca di un insegnante che le facesse esprimere i suoi sentimenti, la sua passione, il suo talento; era diventata vuota, priva di motivazione personale se non quella di essere la migliore, acclamata in tutto il mondo. Il biondo non era d’accordo: una medaglia faceva sempre piacere, specie per confermare la bravura, la bellezza della sua passione, il valore degli sforzi fatti ogni giorno, ma non doveva essere tutto, non _poteva_ esserlo.  
Desiderava evadere e non gli succedeva mai: scappare, da una costrizione che egli stesso si era costruito intorno; non era ciò che voleva, non era la medaglia, quello che voleva mostrare al mondo, ma la passione, la fiducia, la bellezza della complicità. Quello che poteva fare chi amava qualcosa con tutto se stesso, dove potevano portare gli sforzi di una vita intera.  
«Ci vediamo domani per allenarci, buona notte Mary.»  
La salutò così, mentre lei annuiva appena, guardando lo schermo con le unghie nella bocca, mordicchiandosele; era un segno di disagio, un segno che non stava bene con se stessa, perché _voleva vincere_ ed essere perfetta. Erwin lasciò la stanza, senza più una parola.  
Fu mentre rientrava nella propria camera, che il desiderio di pattinare lo colse; l’orario non era dei migliori: notte fonda e, di certo, nessuno ci sarebbe stato in giro o avrebbe avuto la pessima idea di andare al Pala Ghiaccio. Ci mise meno di un minuto per prendere i propri pattini e uscire nuovamente, andando verso la struttura poco lontano dall’hotel.  
  
I pattini sterzarono bruscamente, in quella curvatura che avrebbe dovuto essere più fluida e più leggera, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio, rompendogli il ritmo della coreografia e facendolo sbilanciare contro la balaustra, sulla quale si resse per non cadere.  
Si passò una mano fasciata da guanti scuri sui capelli appena umidi, Rivaille: si stava allenando da ormai trequarti d’ora; probabilmente erano le undici o poco meno.  
Digrignò i denti, sospirando stizzito mentre si spingeva all’indietro e ritornava a pattinare.  
La musica del pezzo che avrebbe dovuto portare il giorno dopo lo aveva tutto a mente, ricordava i pezzi più ostici e quelli più semplici, li aveva rifatti più e più volte.  
Le gambe si piegavano, il bacino si muoveva armonioso assieme alle braccia e alle mani, come a mimare un'onda, una curvatura più grande, i piedi uno intrecciato all’altro mentre la compiva ampia, per poi mettersi di spalle e allungarsi col busto in avanti, parallelo alla gamba che aveva alzato restando solo con un pattino a terra. Si diede un'ulteriore spinta, poi, dopo aver poggiato il pattino a terra, puntando la punta a terra e saltando, facendo compiere alla gamba un arco in aria e poi cadere sull’altro pattino, per poi continuare.  
Accelerò la velocità, muovendosi e piegando le gambe al suono dentro la testa della canzone che solo lui poteva udire, alzando un braccio e poi facendolo discendere in un gesto elegante; un’altra curva, ampia, riprendendo la rincorsa, pattinando all’indietro per un istante, e poi ancora dritto, preparandosi a effettuare il triplo _Axel_.  
Compì i gesti coreografici alla lettera, per poi saltare.  
Trattenne il respiro un istante, mentre girava col corpo in fretta, troppo in fretta, cadendo sul pattino in maniera imperfetta, perdendo così l’equilibrio e finendo a terra, di fianco.  
 _Perché?  
_ Perché non riusciva a farlo, dannazione?  
Era caduto anche alla prova precedente, salvandosi per il rotto della cuffia dai giudici che l’avevano giudicato perfetto nella forma e nella tecnica, ma imperfetto nei salti.  
Sbatté il pugno contro il ghiaccio, frustrato, mentre una goccia di sudore gli colava dalla tempia fin alla guancia e al mento.  
Sentiva caldo nonostante si trovasse quasi a 0° gradi, con quella maglietta scura a collo alto, ma con le maniche corte e i pantaloni ugualmente neri, pesanti.  
Rimase a sedere ancora un secondo, con il sedere sul ghiaccio e una gamba piegata contro la quale aveva premuto la fronte.  
Non ricercava la perfezione, non l’aveva mai fatto in verità. Voleva solo capire perché non riusciva in qualcosa che aveva sempre fatto con estrema facilità; perché non riusciva a sentire nulla mentre pattinava o saltava e sentiva l’adrenalina scorrere, assieme alla paura che sarebbe caduto o meno; perché non riusciva a essere felice ma solo terribilmente scontento di sé e di ciò che era diventato, non capendo come fosse accaduto.  
  
Aveva trovato le luci accese – se ne era accorto quasi subito – e si era stupito, principalmente perché non erano molti quelli che andavano di notte ad allenarsi, non durante le Gare per lo meno, dato che si era già abbastanza esausti normalmente. Erwin raramente lo faceva, a meno che, appunto, non avesse da sfogarsi e svagarsi dalla sensazione di perenne disagio che lo attanagliava. Come in quel momento.  
Così, quando era apparso dalle tribune, era rimasto fermo per qualche istante al limitare delle scale, stupefatto. Tra tutti, non si aspettava di certo di vedere quel francese in mezzo alla pista. Aveva degli abiti piuttosto leggeri, ma non voleva dire niente: presumibilmente, da come si muoveva in modo fluido, doveva essere lì da una mezz’ora, se non di più. Era ancora più bello dal vivo.  
Ne sentiva tutta la passione prorompente, il desiderio di emergere, ma anche quello di ottenere una sorta di perfezione personale; era ciò che cercava egli stesso quando pattinava, quando si muoveva. Quello che avrebbe di certo cercato in un reale _campione_ , fatto di sudore e talento, di ostinazione, di desiderio di lottare.  
Era sceso lentamente lungo le tribune, attraverso le scale, senza fare rumore: in ogni caso non lo avrebbe sentito, lo vedeva da come si muoveva che, dentro la sua mente, era in una dimensione fatta a posta per lui, quella in cui si pensa soltanto al proprio pezzo, alla propria esibizione, ignorando ogni altra cosa superflua. Era bellissimo. E lo pensò anche mentre lo vedeva saltare e posare il piede con troppa fretta, troppo sbilanciato da un lato, cosa che gli costò la caduta sul fianco.   
Fu mentre lo vedeva battere il pugno sul ghiaccio, visibilmente infastidito, che si issò sulla barriera che separava gli spalti dal ghiaccio e, dopo essersi seduto sopra lo stesso, si toglieva le scarpe per indossare i pattini. «Hai troppa fretta di tornare con il pattino sul ghiaccio.»  
Disse, all’improvviso, palesando la propria presenza mentre si lasciava cadere sulla superficie ghiacciata in perfetto equilibrio.  
Aveva sospirato appena, Rivaille, puntando i pattini e rialzarsi, trasalendo invero quando sentì quella voce estranea fare eco nel palazzetto. Si voltò di scatto, osservando la figura poco più in là: quei capelli biondi, tratti severi e colore degli occhi chiari lo ricollegò subito all’americano di quella coppia che tutto il mondo ormai conosceva.  
Indossava una maglia grigia a maniche lunghe e collo alto e dei pantaloni neri, elastici, che permettevano una maggiore libertà di movimento, lasciando le gambe libere di muoversi come meglio si confaceva al suo sport.  
Lo guardò torvo, infastidito nell’essere stato interrotto durante un suo allenamento e sapendo che l’altro avesse visto la sua rovinosa caduta, mentre l’uomo si muoveva verso di lui.   
Da vicino – considerando che lui lo aveva sempre e solo visto da lontano o attraverso uno schermo – aveva dei tratti piuttosto particolari, constatò Erwin nei confronti del ragazzino. L’espressione affilata e il viso sottile; inoltre si notava piuttosto bene la differenza di stazza e di statura tra loro. Sapeva che era basso, ma vederlo da quel punto, così da vicino, aveva tutto un altro effetto.  
«Erwin Smith, non credo di aver mai avuto l’occasione di presentarmi, anche se so chi sei.» Gli sorrise, gentile, porgendogli la mano, mentre lo studiava un po’ meglio, seppure non risultasse affatto invadente; aveva quegli occhi grigi, avevano un bel colore, delle sfumature particolari, quasi argentee. Era bello, proprio bello e gli donava davvero, il soprannome di Principe, anche per via della pelle diafana.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille lo fissarono a lungo, squadrandolo severo nonostante la propria espressione non mutasse particolarmente dal risultare apatica e priva di qualsivoglia coinvolgimento con niente e nessuno; li abbassò, poi, nei confronti della mano che l’altro aveva teso verso di lui, ritornando ad alzarli sul suo viso, dal sorriso gentile ed affabile.  
Tipico, lo vedeva spesso con quell’espressione tranquilla e serena; solo durante le performance poteva dire di scorgere serietà e grande concentrazione nella sua espressione.  
Allungò la propria, di mano, stringendo quella più grande, deciso e con forza; aveva diciassette anni, ma non per questo era un ragazzino.  
«Rivaille.» Disse spicciolo, continuando a guardarlo con gli occhi sottili e affilati.  
Dunque non era l’unico, che voleva pattinare a quell’orario così tardo; non pensava che fosse perché non riusciva ad eseguire il proprio pezzo, ma solo forse perché non aveva nient’altro da fare. «Se vuoi allenarti, fallo nella tua parte della pista.»  
Lo guardò un'ultima volta prima di superarlo e pattinare verso un lato della pista, spolverandosi i pantaloni dal ghiaccio che li aveva appena resi bianchi.  
Si mise a posto e meglio i guanti neri, sbattendoli appena tra di loro mentre pattinava lento e misurato, pensando a dove era rimasto e dove sarebbe stato meglio riprendere.  
“ _Simpatico…”_ Lo pensò, mentre lo vedeva superarlo e sistemarsi nuovamente, pronto probabilmente a riprendere l’allentamento. Erwin sorrise appena, prima di distanziarsi abbastanza e andare dalla parte opposta a quella del moro, per cominciare a scaldarsi un poco, tirandosi sulle braccia e sulle gambe. Nel frattempo osservava i movimenti fatti dall’altro ragazzo, incuriosito. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, magari fargli vedere la posizione giusta riguardo al suo sbaglio, ma era certo che, in ogni caso, non lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
Aveva un bel caratterino e, quello, di certo lo si capiva da subito; non aveva mai pensato potesse esserlo così tanto, ma d’altronde non era nemmeno così tanto stupefatto. Dopo qualche minuto di stiramenti alle braccia, si decise a muoversi un po’ sulle gambe, tracciando linee indefinite per qualche momento prima di studiare una coreografia improvvisata; non aveva voglia di esercitarsi sull’esibizione di coppia, non solo perché non era con Mary, ma perché principalmente era _quello_ da cui cercava di scappare giusto per un po’.  
Prese slancio, assumendo la posizione dell’ _Angelo_ e poi eseguendo qualche salto triplo e doppio. Era una cosa che non faceva spesso: il livello di Mary era ottimo, ma per una coreografia di coppia era decisamente sconsigliato, visto che lei li avrebbe voluti in perfetta sincronia e, francamente, dubitava gli sarebbero mai andati bene. Però era felice, mentre si muoveva di nuovo senza il minimo interesse per quello che la partner avrebbe detto, riguardo alla postura, i piedi messi leggermente più larghi – o più stretti – le gambe appena più dritte o i capelli scompigliati. Non gli importava proprio per niente.  
Rivaille lo scrutava con occhio critico, dall’altra parte della pista, con la coda dell’occhio, sfiorando la sua figura solo per un istante, pensando al fatto che fossero su due livelli nettamente differenti, prima di pensare ai suoi passi.  
Girò un po’, fluido come un onda trasportata dalla marea fin alla riva, muovendosi altrettanto armoniosamente e piegando e ticchettando sul ghiaccio con le lame dei pattini nella sua rappresentazione perfetta, allineandoli in parallele, tallone contro tallone, appena il necessario distaccati, piegando la schiena indietro mentre compiva quella curva.  
Si voltò di spalle poi, compiendo un doppio _Axel_ e di seguito un altro doppio, riprendendo il fluire dell’armonia.  
Prese la rincorsa, poi, voltandosi di nuovo nella direzione della balaustra, deviando compiendo metà curva, chinandosi a terra e sbilanciandosi a destra per permettere che il giro si compisse; lo fece forse in maniera eccessiva, finendo per perdere solidità e cadere, mentre la forza di gravità lo portava a scontrarsi non troppo forte contro la balaustra, contro la quale puntò una mano.  
Premette la fronte contro questa, rimanendo a terra, respirando con affanno e fatica, sentendo i muscoli lamentarsi.  
Era tutto il giorno che si allenava, tutto il giorno che costringeva il suo corpo a sforzi superiori forse alla sua possibilità, mentre quell’americano sembrava così perfetto anche se non lo vedeva, ma ne sentiva il frusciare dei pattini sul pavimento ghiacciato.  
Velò lo sguardo di disappunto e rammarico misto a frustrazione.  
Voleva anche lui pattinare come faceva prima, sentendo il ghiaccio sotto i propri pattini, lasciandosi guidare dall’aria fredda e dal rumore che la lama faceva nel farsi strada.   
Erwin aveva osservato di sottecchi le mosse del ragazzo, studiandone la postura e i movimenti leggeri; non si muoveva in modo meccanico, tuttavia riusciva a distinguere un fisico stanco, quando ne vedeva uno muoversi. E il moro era indubbiamente stanco, lo si vedeva dal modo in cui non lasciava andare completamente il corpo, probabilmente inconsciamente preoccupato di sentirlo cedere.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era meglio per lui andarsi a riposare, ma conosceva l’ostinazione che era propria a gente come lui, motivata e che credeva nelle proprie capacità: era stato come lui, del resto, lo era sempre stato. Sorrise appena, poi, nel vederlo esagerare, finendo per sbattere contro la balaustra. Il corpo teso, probabilmente per l’irritazione.  
Erwin gli si avvicinò di poco, il giusto per potersi far sentire.  
«Dovresti andare a riposarti. Esagerare non ti porterà a niente se non a qualche stiramento e credo che tu voglia affrontare domani al meglio delle tue possibilità, giusto?» Chiese.   
Aveva il tono di voce gentile, appena preoccupato per certi versi, mentre si allungava nuovamente e, poi, si avvicinava al moro, arrivandogli di fronte con un sorriso gentile. «E se proprio non vuoi, potresti pattinare con me.»  
Alzò il viso verso quello dell’uomo posto più in alto, voltandolo nella direzione in cui l’uomo si era spostato, fissandolo contrito, per poi inarcare un sopracciglio perplesso.  
«Cosa?» Chiese sornione, arricciando le labbra nonostante non vi fosse divertimento sul suo viso, solo pacata indifferenza e perplessità.  
Gli aveva appena chiesto di pattinare assieme, così, come se nulla fosse, domandandoglielo con così tanta tranquillità da lasciarlo in silenzio per un singolo istante, prima di prenderlo per un idiota. «Io pattino da solo, Erwin Smith. La senti la televisione, presumo.»  
Erwin sorrise; gli avrebbe di certo risposto, se non lo avesse reputato una cosa inutile: Rivaille non gli avrebbe affatto accordato ciò che gli aveva chiesto – e francamente non glielo aveva nemmeno domandato con quella speranza – voleva solo che se ne andasse a dormire, visto che lo aveva notato, quanto era provato.  
Si rialzò da solo Rivaille, pulendosi i pantaloni con dei gesti secchi della mano contro le gambe.  
Per quanto quell’uomo fosse bravo, una mano non era quello di cui aveva bisogno, non quando aveva fatto sempre tutto da solo, senza chiedere l’aiuto di nessuno.  
Inoltre, non ne capiva il nesso tra il doversi riposare e il pattinare che l’altro gli aveva appena detto.  
Lo guardò ancora in viso, fissando gli occhi azzurri, per poi muovere le labbra sottili il minimo necessario per congedarsi. «Avverti te i custodi; buona pattinata.»  
E detto ciò, pattinò via, salendo con un saltello fluido il dislivello dalla pista ghiacciata e il pavimento solido, togliendosi i pattini per rimettersi le proprie scarpe da ginnastica e andarsene.  
Era irritato, frustato, deluso da se stesso e dai suoi scarsi miglioramenti e dalla sua scarsa prestazione fisica a un passo dalle Olimpiadi.  
Lo avrebbe potuto mandare a quel paese, quell’americano, se solo avesse voluto.  
Sperava solo di calmarsi una volta raggiunto il letto ed essersi fatto una dormita.  
Erwin rimase solo, solo con la curiosità e l’impellente desiderio di rivederlo. Innegabile che gli piacesse, d’altronde era il tipo di persona che più lo intrigava: appassionato, ostinato e per nulla disposto a fare ciò che era meglio se non stimolato a dovere. Un animale selvatico, diffidente, che Erwin avrebbe voluto vedere ancora più da vicino, perché in fondo gli piaceva davvero, la sua tecnica e la sua motivazione. __Erano reali.  
Sorrise, prima di riprendere a pattinare per un’altra mezz’ora. Il tempo volava e il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto svegliare presto, non c’era tempo per fare ciò che più gli piaceva con calma, ma del tempo per sé poteva sempre ritagliarselo. Mezz’ora era più che sufficiente per poter nuovamente volare.

 

 


	2. Parte II

Il mattino dopo si era svegliato presto; abituato agli orari di Mary, non le aveva bussato: si sarebbero visti solo più tardi, per allenarsi, dopo colazione. Così era sceso giù dall’albergo, deciso a prendersi qualcosa nel buffet offerto dall’hotel.   
Era curioso, alla fine, senza contare che aveva pure parecchia fame. Conosceva abbastanza persone e, di certo, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto unirsi a loro per mangiare, ma preferì starsene per conto proprio. Indossava una tuta blu scuro, piuttosto pesante e aveva i capelli ben pettinati, malgrado non fossero tirati a lucido come era solito fare durante le esibizioni; anche in quelle vesti, tuttavia, grazie al fisico prestante, attirava comunque le occhiate.   
C’erano diversi esponenti del gentil sesso, che parlavano tra loro. Il fatto che circolassero delle voci circa una relazione tra lui e Mary, dentro al Villaggio, non sussistevano: sapevano benissimo tutti che erano solo una coppia sul ghiaccio, niente di più – o almeno lo sapeva chi aveva avuto modo di conoscerli giusto un minimo. Non avevano mai fatto mistero del loro legame prettamente di amicizia e di pattini.  
Prese il proprio vassoio – contenente decisamente parecchia roba tra le quali del dolce e del salato, oltre che delle uova, degli affettati e della spremuta. Disdegnava il latte, ma gli agrumi e la frutta erano degli ottimi sostituti.  
Rivaille sedeva su un tavolo in disparte, con un giornale a occupare una parte di esso, aperto su una delle pagine finali, dove c'era lo sport inerente alle Olimpiadi; fortunatamente Hanji riusciva a procurarglieli nella propria lingua - non sapeva ancora come facesse, in verità.  
Sorseggiava il proprio caffè macchiato dalla tazzina grande quanto un pugno, masticando di tanto in tanto quella pastorella che si era preso tanto per riempirsi lo stomaco con qualcosa di solido; se l’avesse saputo quella quattrocchi l’avrebbe ucciso per il suo mangiare così poco, ma ci era abituato.  
Era più lontano dal chiasso e dal vociferare di alcuni sportivi che facevano nelle loro lingue, così diverse tra loro che si domandava come facessero a capirsi, prima di tornare ai titoli che lo riguardavano.  
“ _ In attesa del Principe a solcare i ghiacci. _ ” Intitolava l’articolo, e già solo nel leggerlo gli si chiuse lo stomaco, diminuendogli ancora di più la sua voglia di mangiarsi quel pezzo rimastogli.  
Tutti riponevano grandi aspettative su di lui, la stessa cosa che avveniva con tutti i grandi delle altre nazioni, supponeva.  
Ma per Rivaille era così asfissiante che a malapena riusciva a respirare: speravano di vederlo volare lungo la pista?  
Idioti.  
Erwin nel frattempo cercava un posto a sedere e fu in quel momento che lo intravide. Se ne stava in disparte a sorseggiare una tazzina decisamente troppo piccola e a leggere un giornale. Sorrise apertamente, prima di avvicinarsi in modo piuttosto sicuro al suo tavolo.  
«Buongiorno. Posso sedermi?» Lo salutò chiedendoglielo.   
Parlava sempre piuttosto chiaramente, scandendo le parole, principalmente per farsi capire, visto che non condividevano la stessa lingua, benché Rivaille avesse dato ottima prova di capirla, la sera precedente, quanto di parlarla in modo impeccabile.  
Non attese risposta, prima di accomodarsi di fronte a lui, posando il proprio vassoio dinanzi a sé, per poi prepararsi a mangiare.  
Alzò gli occhi dal giornale, Rivaille, solo per vedere l’uomo sedersi senza che nemmeno gli desse il tempo di dire nulla o fare nulla. Lo fulminò con gli occhi; lui, che al mattino avrebbe mandato a quel paese tutto il mondo se fosse stato necessario.  
«Se lo chiami  _ buongiorno _ …» Mormorò, ritornando a sorseggiare il caffè, a occhi bassi sul giornale.  
Erwin lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita davanti a sé, a quello che stava “frugando” il francese. Non era di certo una colazione, quella. Tuttavia non disse nulla riguardo all’argomento, mentre prendeva un sorso di spremuta e poi cominciava a mangiarsi una brioche vuota.  
Forse era stato invadente, tuttavia voleva davvero vederlo da vicino e poi mangiare in compagnia era decisamente meglio, anche se il francese non era ben disposto a un dialogo tranquillo e posato.   
«Ma… Mangi solo quello?» Domandò, indicando appena il caffè già quasi finito e i due o tre pasticcini di pastafrolla che rimanevano nel suo piatto.  
Sbatté le palpebre per un momento, il moro; sperava davvero di non dover intavolare nessuna conversazione, ma a quanto pareva non poteva evitarlo.  
Rialzò gli occhi dunque, incontrando il volto gentile e velato di interesse dell’uomo.  
«Sono abituato a non mangiare affatto.» Poi lo abbassò, nei confronti della sua porzione di cibo, che avrebbe potuto sfamare tutte le donne di quella stanza. «E tu mangi tutto quello?» Chiese con scarso interesse, più per non risultare sgarbato che altro.  
Dopotutto ci aveva riflettuto quella notte, quando il nervoso era stato sostituito dal senso di colpa per essersi comportato in quel modo nei confronti di un altro concorrente e sportivo com’era lui.  
Erwin lo guardò stralunato per un istante, prima di guardare anche lui il proprio vassoio: era una colazione normale se voleva affrontare la giornata al meglio, dunque non si faceva poi troppi problemi.  
«Beh, la colazione è importante. Senza un pasto adeguato, di certo non riuscirei ad allenarmi per tutto il giorno.» Spiegò, come se fosse una cosa pressoché scontata. Poi, mentre finiva la sua brioche, prendeva con un tovagliolo la seconda brioche, più piccola di quella che aveva mangiato in precedenza, e gliela metteva nel piatto.   
«Marmellata di albicocca. Mangiala, è buona.» Lo informò; avrebbe avuto forse il dubbio che preferisse il salato, ma visto che stava sbocconcellando del dolce, non vi era alcun dubbio che potesse preferire quello, piuttosto che un sandwich ripieno di uovo, formaggio e salmone.   
Poi tornò al proprio vassoio, più contento per aver fatto una cosa del genere. L’idea che non mangiasse adeguatamente – il caffè non era altro che acqua sporca, non certo nutriente come il latte o vitaminico come una spremuta – lo infastidiva. Era magro, certo, ma se avesse messo su giusto uno o due chili non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto comunque, contando che nel loro ambito si sarebbero smaltiti e distribuiti sulle parti del corpo più carenti.  
Rivaille rimase perplesso da quel gesto, guardando la brioche sul proprio piatto e poi guardando l’uomo che aveva ripreso a mangiare, con quel sorriso sereno sulle labbra.  
Perché quel tipo stava mostrando tutta quella benevolenza e volontà di stare con lui?  
«È tuo solito mettere il cibo nei piatti degli altri?» Chiese neutrale il moro, chiudendo il giornale e ripiegandolo una volta su se stesso per poi posarlo su una delle sedie laterali del tavolo e ritornare a bere il proprio caffè macchiato, portando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
Allungò una mano, poi, prendendone un pezzo del cornetto che l’altro gli aveva datoo e mettendoselo tra le labbra, masticandolo piano. «In Francia le brioche le fanno meglio.» Commentò più a se stesso che all’altro, arricciando le labbra amaro, ma prendendone un altro pezzo.  
Tornò a guardare l’uomo in viso, studiandolo.  
«Quando hai le prossime gare?» Chiese poi, per non far morire la conversazione che l’altro aveva tanto volentieri iniziato nonostante lui sarebbe stato volentieri zitto. «Voi di coppia siete contemporanei a noi.»  
Erwin non prestò attenzione alle sue parole riguardò alla brioche, per poi tornare a guardarlo quando gli domandò riguardo alle gare; allora, in fondo, non era poi così poco incline al dialogo: si stava interessando, seppure un minimo, a lui.  
«Domani.» Rispose semplicemente; il pensiero non lo rendeva entusiasta, principalmente perché quel giorno, probabilmente, Mary avrebbe cominciato ad avere una delle sue crisi isteriche riguardo a qualche passo imperfetto che non avrebbe avuto – ai fini del tutto – molta importanza. Si poteva andare alle Olimpiadi in quello stato? Erwin, francamente, avrebbe preferito evitare.  
Non mancò di far notare, seppur lievemente, il leggero dispiacere riguardo a tutta quella situazione, smettendo per un attimo di mangiare tranquillo, sospirando. Era quasi certo che, tra qualche minuto, sarebbe spuntata per reclamarlo a un allenamento nel quale avrebbe, certamente, oppresso di nuovo la sua passione per favorire l’egoismo e la voglia di essere migliore per tutti gli altri e non per se stessa.  
Tornò a mangiare con la solita tranquillità, finendo il proprio sandwich e terminando la spremuta d’arancia, consapevole fin troppo del fatto che, beh, tirarsi indietro era inconcepibile e, soprattutto, che se avessero ottenuto meno dell’Oro, forse Mary sarebbe riuscita a farsi un esame di coscienza. Se non ci fosse riuscita, suo malgrado, avrebbe lasciato perdere quel duetto vincente, perché non portava nessuno dei due in nessun luogo.  
«Non sembri agitato.» Disse Rivaille, osservandolo come mangiasse con tranquillità la propria porzione di cibo, nonostante le loro gare si sarebbero tenute il giorno dopo.  
Nessuno prendeva sottogamba le competizioni olimpioniche, proprio perché dimostravano chi fosse il migliore; pensava di esserlo già a priori? «Credi di avere già la vittoria in mano?» Chiese ancora, senza presunzione né cattiveria, ma con un velo di disappunto nella voce e negli occhi, spezzando un altro pezzo di cornetto e mettendoselo in bocca.  
Erwin scosse appena la testa, sollevando il capo verso il moro che stava mangiando – con sua somma soddisfazione – la brioche nonostante tutto. «Francamente preferirei non essere nella coppia favorita.» Rivelò, semplicemente, mentre terminava ciò che restava della sua colazione, malgrado andasse piuttosto tranquillo nel mangiare.  
Rivaille rimase in silenzio per interminabili attimi, fermandosi dallo spezzare l’ennesimo pezzo di cornetto, interrogativo. Aprì la bocca per chiedergli cosa significasse, prima che la voce di Mary non lo bloccò, apparendo dal nulla.  
Era alle sue spalle e a livello della porta, con i suoi bei capelli neri mossi e i suoi occhi verdi.  
«Erwin, è ora di andare!» Era indubbiamente una bella donna, quello sì e aveva anche una bella voce. Perfino mentre lo richiamava in quel modo leggermente petulante.  
Il biondo sospirò appena, alzando il braccio per farsi vedere, per poi cominciare a riordinare sul vassoio le proprie cartacce, sorridendo appena al francese.  
«Quando non ci si diverte più, non ha molto senso, non credi?» Glielo chiese, mentre si alzava e prendeva il vassoio, per poi lanciargli un’ultima occhiata gentile.   
«Mi raccomando finiscila. Ci vediamo.» Si congedò così, buttando via la spazzatura e posando il vassoio nel carrellino apposito, prima di avvicinarsi alla propria partner e sparire oltre la soglia.  
Era rimasto immobile a vederlo andar via, Rivaille, con le ultime parole che gli erano rimaste impresse, schiudendo le labbra e rilassando i muscoli del viso, quelli più contriti e tesi, in quel piacevole stupore che lo colse; una parte di lui si era ribellata al suo andarsene, ma non era un bambino viziato.  
Abbassò gli occhi, sulla brioche che ancora teneva tra le mani.  
«Divertirsi, eh…?» Mormorò a se stesso, flebile, portando lo sguardo al giornale con il dubbio che non sarebbe più riuscito a farlo, a divertirsi pattinando.  
  
Il pomeriggio di Erwin – così come la mattina – era stato occupato dall’allenamento, cosa che gli avrebbe anche fatto un certo piacere, visto che l’indomani si sarebbero tenute le semifinali della loro categoria, ma Mary era più isterica del solito. Non la odiava: del resto poteva anche riuscire a comprendere il suo stato d’animo, ma avevano ripetuto le cose un’infinità di volte, lentamente e in modo meccanico solo perché lei non si sentiva abbastanza perfetta, all’altezza; vedendo poi anche i piedi, i movimenti troppo fluidi e per nulla attenti, aveva fatto una scenata dietro l’altra.  
Erwin era piuttosto bravo a sopportare e, solo per quello e in virtù dell’amicizia che li legava, aveva cercato di farla ragionare, rassicurandola sulla perfezione della loro esibizione; ma a nulla erano valse le sue parole e, quando dopo cena si era di nuovo ritrovato davanti alla tv per rivedere i loro errori ancora una volta, Erwin se ne era tornato nella sua stanza.  
Aveva guardato la gara di Rivaille – a cui avrebbe voluto assistere, ma che per forza di cose aveva dovuto accantonare – e ne aveva trovato facilmente causa dei suoi errori grossolani la pressione e la frustrazione. Lo si vedeva dal portamento più rigido rispetto a quello che era solito tenere: se all’inizio era stato fluido e tranquillo, già dopo il primo triplo  _ Axel  _ errato aveva cominciato a perdere la calma e, inevitabilmente, aveva finito per sbagliare ancora e ancora.  
Era una fortuna che fosse così bravo, nonostante l’agitazione e la pressione; un altro non sarebbe di certo riuscito a ottenere una classificazione rimanendo perfettamente concentrato. Rimaneva bellissimo da vedere, in quel suo portamento perfetto, nonostante i difetti e gli errori.  
Avrebbe voluto spiegargli che, per eseguire in modo piuttosto fluido i salti e ogni cosa, avrebbe dovuto rimanere in pace con se stesso, anche dopo le cadute; ma era un discorso difficile, per un ragazzo così giovane e dal carattere estremamente appassionato e ostinato; non sarebbe riuscito a capire, non subito.  
Relativamente presto, dopo quei pochi minuti a osservare l’esibizione del giovane, era tornato al Pala Ghiaccio; era stanco, sì, ma necessitava di staccare. L’interrompere in modi sempre bruschi gli esercizi, durante quel pomeriggio, gli aveva messo addosso un senso di malessere che poteva andare via solo con un’ora o una buona mezz’ora di pattinaggio libero, senza troppi pensieri.  
Così si era lasciato andare sul ghiaccio; la struttura era vuota – non che si aspettasse di ritrovarci il moro, forse era troppo presto per lui o, forse, stava meditando sui propri errori nella propria camera – e quindi aveva deciso di prendere a tutto campo la distesa, eseguendo diverse combinazioni di salti, come non gli era permesso più fare da tempo, principalmente per via della propria scelta di fare coppia.  
  
Per Rivaille quel pomeriggio si erano tenute le gare per entrare nelle semifinali e, ovviamente, era riuscito a superarle.  
Non aveva preso il massimo dei voti; se avesse potuto mettere la sua performance in un Podio, sarebbe arrivato quarto o quinto. Ma tanto era bastato per farlo avanzare, a detta di Hanji.  
Rivaille invece si sentiva ancora più frustrato di quanto credesse.  
Aveva fatto i soliti errori, qualcuno meno grave, ma altri avrebbe potuto evitarseli, visto il livello al quale stava gareggiando; il triplo  _ Axel  _ non gli era riuscito per due volte, e alla terza aveva sbandato rimanendo però in piedi.  
Se avesse potuto avrebbe lanciato l’intero televisore addosso al muro per farsi passare l’incazzatura, ma si limitò a sbattere con forza la porta della stanza quando ne uscì, la sera, con la giacca della tuta sulle spalle e i pattini in mano. Se qualcuno gli avesse osato parlare in quel momento probabilmente lo avrebbe distrutto solo con uno sguardo, per quanto nero questo potesse essere.  
Da quando in qua faceva simili errori? Alle Olimpiadi per di più?  
Era la vergogna del pattinaggio, iniziava davvero a crederlo ogni giorno che passava in quello stramaledetto Villaggio Olimpico.  
Era entrato nel palazzetto del ghiaccio con già le luci accese e si era stupito nel vedere la figura di Erwin pattinare sul ghiaccio; non era l’unico, quindi, ad aver bisogno di sfogarsi.  
«Vedo che ci hai preso l’abitudine di venire qui la sera tardi.» Sentenziò con voce appena più alta, sedendosi e iniziando a togliersi le scarpe per sostituirle con i pattini.  
Scese nella pista, dunque, infilandosi i guanti scuri come tutto il vestiario che aveva indosso, dandogli le spalle, mentre era ancora fermo contro la balaustra. «Deve essere frustrante l’essere perfetti, presumo.» Aggiunse con leggera cattiveria, lo sguardo duro puntato alle scalinate che si sollevavano per un paio di metri e che torreggiavano su tutta la pista.  
Erwin si era fermato non appena aveva sentito la voce del francese, alzando una mano in segno di saluto. Avrebbe anche detto qualcosa, se il moro non avesse parlato nuovamente, facendolo leggermente stupire: lo credeva davvero perfetto? Non c’era nulla di così lontano dalla verità, almeno per lui.  
«Ti assicuro che sono ben lontano dalla perfezione. Non si finisce mai di imparare e io di certo non sono così diverso da te, né da chiunque altro.» Si limitò a dire, dicendosi che il solo fatto di credersi una persona perfetta, avrebbe reso chiunque imperfetto nella propria esibizione. La superbia non serviva a nulla, non nel loro campo: ci voleva ostinazione e voglia di fare, passione, allentamento e in minima parte anche il talento, per quanto non fosse così necessario, non sempre comunque.  
«Hai perso scioltezza dopo il primo sbaglio e questo ha influito su tutta la tua esibizione. Probabilmente non se ne sono accorti in molti, ma ti muovevi in modo troppo rigido, non c’era la solita elasticità.» Gli disse. Non voleva farlo irritare, sapeva quanto poteva essere frustrante, sentire il peso di un’esibizione così importante andare letteralmente nel cesso – per quanto poi fosse passato, prova che in ogni caso la sua esibizione era piaciuta – tuttavia non aveva altro modo per fargli capire il suo sbaglio. Avrebbe voluto mostrarglielo, ma dubitava che si sarebbe prestato a un tale “sfoggio di qualità”.  
«Hai fretta di concludere e questo influisce negativamente su tutto il corpo. Prova a pensare solamente alla musica e ai passi, non a quello che devi finire entro quei minuti. Meglio sforare di qualche istante senza la pressione, piuttosto che cadere per finire tutto per tempo.»  
Le spalle che aveva continuato a dare a Erwin, imperterrito, si rilassarono appena, sciogliendosi nell’ascoltare e nel rendersi conto quanto quelle parole fossero vere e quanto lui fosse caduto in basso, nel fare errori simili per colpa di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto evitare.  
La forza con cui stringeva il bordo della balaustra con le mani venne meno.  
Sospirò stanco, Rivaille, con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi bassi mentre continuava a sentire quel peso gravargli sulla schiena troppo piccola per riuscire a proseguire, ma ostinandosi a volerlo portare fino alla fine, a ogni costo.  
Tentennò un istante, però, cedendo a quel masso mentre apriva la bocca per parlare di nuovo.  
«… Come faccio?» Gli chiese in un mormorio basso, dandogli le spalle, non osando voltarsi e mostrare quanto in realtà fosse debole ed insicuro, in fondo. «So da me che sono troppo teso, me ne rendo conto; cerco di rilassarmi e di esternarmi da tutto. Ma non so come fare! Ci provo, ce la metto… Davvero tutta, ma più tento, più cado negli stessi errori.» Sospirò di nuovo, indurendo appena gli occhi di rabbia inespressa.  
Si vergognava nell’aver esternato una parte delle proprie debolezze nei confronti di una persona che non conosceva poi tanto bene, ma era stato l’unico per cui provasse, almeno un poco, una sorta di empatia di un tipo particolare.  
Erwin sorrise apertamente, sentendo quelle parole: si era appena aperto, molto più di quanto lui stesso aveva osato sperare. Non si aspettava una simile domanda, né quell’ammissione, chiaramente, quel bisogno di aiuto, quasi. Aveva lasciato intravedere l’insicurezza nel suo cuore, la sua voglia di risolvere il problema, persino calpestando il proprio carattere non proprio disponibile.  
Il biondo si diede una leggera spinta sui piedi, per pattinare appena verso di lui, più vicino, senza tuttavia osare toccarlo, rimanendogli a un metro di distanza.  
«Prova a saltare qui, adesso, come avresti dovuto fare oggi. Fallo insieme a me.» Gli disse, incoraggiante, mentre attendeva paziente. Forse era stata una mossa azzardata, ma in fondo andava bene: voleva davvero che provasse a pattinare con lui e, poi, beh, il fatto che gli avesse chiesto una specie di aiuto, seppure mascherato da domanda, non poteva affatto ignorarlo. Erwin era il tipo di persona che aiutava gli altri, se gli veniva chiesto.  
Inarcò le sopracciglia verso l’alto, Rivaille, perplesso e in parte stupito, mentre si voltava verso Erwin, scrutandolo con attenzione; non era che non si fidava, ma… Si conoscevano appena.  
«Con te?» Domandò ancora, quasi diffidente mentre lo osservava per intero, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non cambierà nulla, anche se lo faccio. In gara rimarrei comunque teso.» Continuò appena più duro, per poi sospirare e scuotere leggermente il capo in un gesto di negazione.  
«Lascia stare, pensa alle tue gare, io penserò alle mie.»  
Un attimo di debolezza, il suo, nel cercare conforto in qualcun altro o per lo meno aiuto, quando non ne aveva bisogno; se la sarebbe cavata da solo, dopotutto lo aveva già fatto.  
Fece per pattinare via, dandosi una leggera spinta con i reni e le gambe.  
L’uomo sbuffò appena: non era facile, proprio per niente. Beh, aveva sottovalutato troppo il ragazzino, pensando che potesse essere semplicemente timido.   
«Oh, andiamo. Non sei venuto qui per rilassarti? Cosa c’è di meglio che una pista di ghiaccio dove nessuno si aspetta niente da te e puoi fare ciò che vuoi?»  
Chiese, ironizzando appena la situazione e alle cui parole Rivaille tentennò, rallentando l’andamento fino a fermarsi.  
L’aveva preso.  
Aveva toccato il nervo scoperto che lo rendeva irrequieto e lo portava a essere perennemente teso oltre che scarso. Volse lo sguardo sottile verso l’uomo, con quell’espressione gentile e speranzosa.  
Anche Erwin, del resto, era lì per staccare la spina: Mary si aspettava che rimanesse controllato e perfettamente dritto, senza alcun sbavamento sulla sua andatura; nulla a sbilanciarlo.  
Era bravo a captare segnali, il biondo, e non gli era affatto sfuggito quel suo fermarsi e voltarsi verso di lui; aspettava, stava aspettando qualcosa, forse un incoraggiamento.  
«Improvvisa, sciogli la mente e scivola sul ghiaccio come se fossi un bambino alla sua prima volta sui pattini.» Disse, muovendo le gambe in modo leggero, sconnesso, apparentemente senza il minimo di senso, prima di seguire l’inclinazione dei piedi sulle lame anche con il busto, creando qualcosa di molto simile a un movimento normale. Una giuria lo avrebbe reputato poco professionale e poco accurato, ma il movimento di per sé a un profano, sarebbe apparso perfetto.  
«Inciampa, tenta di cadere e poi scivola oltre. Può non essere bello da vedere, ma trovo che sia un ottimo modo per scaricare la tensione, prima di trovare ciò che si cerca.» Mormorò, il tono basso e tiepido, mentre formava forme indefinite, muovendosi sempre vicino al più giovane, in attesa.   
Un piede indietro, tenuto molto più morbido di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere se avesse voluto compiere una posa da  _ Angelo _ , le braccia indietro, che si univano poco sopra il fondo della schiena. Era il suo personale volo, qualcosa che apparteneva solo a lui e che, forse, se altri avessero visto, non avrebbero reputato  _ degno di lui _ . Ma Erwin amava pattinare, amava farlo come più gli piaceva ed era uno sfizio che non avrebbe abbandonato, quello di essere se stesso, almeno quando non era in una gara.  
Lo guardava perplesso, Rivaille, vedendogli muovere i pattini in quel modo fluido per quanto scoordinato potesse essere, ancora indeciso mentre avanzava lentamente e si lasciava trascinare dal ghiaccio e dalla sua scivolosità.  
Era in equilibrio solo su un pattino, l’altro appena sollevato di lato, continuando a guardarlo curioso e sornione; era divertente vederlo pattinare in quel modo strano, non aveva nulla di quello che vedeva nella televisione, perfezione e bellezza, in quel momento.  
«Cadrai di sicuro, tu, se continui a puntare la lama in quel modo.» Disse ironico, per quanto l’espressione rimanesse neutrale diversamente dagli occhi, illuminati da una luce diversa, più accesa e divertita. «Non penso che un bambino che impara a pattinare, sia così scoordinato; gli consiglierei di cambiare sport.»  
Si mosse anche lui, dritto con la schiena, le mani lungo i fianchi, morbide, compiendo una piccola curva e pattinando all’indietro, lasciandosi andare al vento che gli scompigliava i ciuffi scuri e gli faceva fremere la pelle impercettibilmente, di quel freddo piacevole che era solito amare.  
Erwin sorrise divertito alle sue parole: era consapevole che il  _ Principe del ghiaccio _ era sempre stato un prodigio; molto diverso da sé che era stato incoraggiato semplicemente per via della passione e del talento dei suoi genitori. Rivaille, probabilmente, avrebbe riso se gli avesse detto che lui non era altro che un bambino scoordinato, che aveva imparato a muoversi a furia di cadere e rialzarsi. Prima per puro accanimento degli adulti, poi per passione personale.  
«Forse, non sarebbe di certo la prima volta. Da bambino cadevo spesso sul ghiaccio, non avevo il minimo senso dell’equilibrio.» Rivelò, per nulla infastidito dalla propria ammissione. Era parte di sé e, per quanto molti probabilmente avrebbero faticato a crederci, Erwin non aveva alcun talento se non una grande passione per quello sport. Aveva lavorato duramente, perché voleva muoversi come più voleva su quella distesa dura e fredda; e si era sempre rialzato, senza stancarsi mai, perché non poteva contare su altro che sulla propria volontà e il proprio amore per quello sport.  
«Dammi la mano.» Aggiunse poi, dopo averlo osservato sciogliersi un po’.  
Si stupì, il moro, perso com’era nella propria serenità appena e parzialmente ritrovata, nel sentire quella richiesta strana.  
Lo guardò interrogativo, aprendo le labbra per negargli subito quella concessione e ribadire il concetto che lui pattinava da solo; ma l’altro non gliene diede tempo.  
Gliela prese senza ulteriori indugi, prima di trarlo appena contro di sé, guardandolo da quella distanza che, in effetti, non era mai stata così breve, tra loro.   
Il corpo sottile, le dita affusolate. Era bellissimo, pieno di vita e talento, pieno di quell’ostinazione e quella motivazione che, per Erwin, era tutto in quello sport, tutto ciò che serviva per poter diventare qualunque cosa.  
Rivaille aveva barcollato appena, rischiando di cadere se l’altro non l’avesse sorretto e tenuto contro il petto.  
«E ora seguimi. Il pattinaggio di coppia non è così diverso dal pattinaggio singolo. Rimangono due entità sul ghiaccio, che non fanno altro se non creare due coreografie che convogliano in una.»   
E cominciò a volare, tirandosi dietro anche il francese, in quel movimento molto più libero e leggero di quanto, forse, non avesse mai fatto durante le prove degli ultimi giorni con Mary. Ed era bello, tornare a vedere un po’ di quella luce, quella pacata e fresca aria di spensieratezza.  
Lo guardò perplesso e appena duro, il giovane, lasciandosi ormai trasportare e seguendo il flusso dell’acqua, muovendosi in coordinazione con il corpo del maggiore dietro la propria schiena.  
«Sai che potevi rompermi l’osso del collo? È stato pericoloso.» Lo ammonì severo, allungando le braccia, una davanti e l’altra dietro, sfiorate e prese dalle mani del maggiore.  
Sentiva l’aria fredda entrargli nei polmoni, sentendosi  _ vivo _ , come non si sentiva da un po’ di tempo.  
Era una cosa sua, il pattinaggio. Sua e di nessun altro.  
Erwin però era come se nemmeno se lo sentisse contro, era come se sapesse come muoversi, divenendo un tutt'uno con il proprio movimento.  
«Non è diverso dal pattinaggio singolo. Ho studiato i tuoi movimenti, e quelli della tua partner; non sono né migliori né peggiori di quelli che faccio io in gara.» Sentenziò, curvando di poco per poi riprendere un percorso dritto.  
Si stava rilassando; lentamente, pian piano, sentiva i muscoli come di burro. «Ho studiato i passi di molti pattinatori esperti. Conosco la coreografia che avete portato anche solo nel vederla per servizio in televisione.» Lo scrutò con la coda dell’occhio, tranquillo e pacato, lasciando che una manciata di ciuffi gli sfiorassero lo sguardo.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire, la sensazione che lo colse alla consapevolezza che Rivaille lo avesse guardato abbastanza, durante le gare, per imparare i suoi movimenti. Certo, era una cosa che di solito si faceva nella stessa categoria – Erwin spesso si soffermava su coloro che riuscivano a catturare il proprio interesse nei movimenti, per esempio. Tuttavia non si era aspettato di certo una ammissione così sincera.  
«Allora ti sarai reso conto di quanto poco sia sciolta la mia partner.» Disse, mentre si muoveva in simbiosi con Rivaille, in modo piuttosto fluido a dire il vero.  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio per un istante.  
«Mi sono reso conto di quanto perfetti sono i vostri passi e i movimenti, tanto da sembrar finti.» Ammise senza peli sulla lingua; non ne aveva mai avuti, non si faceva problemi a dire ciò che pensava.  
Erano perfetti, una tecnica impeccabile, non c’era nulla da obbiettare, ma forse troppo.  
C’era una strana intesa, tra loro invece, probabilmente dovuta al fatto che conoscessero entrambi il modo reciproco di pattinare e che li rendeva piuttosto vicini all’ideale. Erwin la reputava una cosa bellissima, principalmente perché era quella, la sensazione che provava quando aveva iniziato con Mary; intesa reciproca, adattamento all’altro, quella leggerezza dovuta al movimenti fluidi e concisi, senza forzature.  
«Ti fidi abbastanza per farti sollevare in aria?»   
Gli chiese improvvisamente, mentre nel frattempo aveva preso a seguire inconsciamente i movimenti della coreografia che avrebbe portato il giorno dopo con Mary.  
Rivaille era più minuto e magro, ma molto più flessibile, era fluido e piuttosto naturale, cosa che la donna non era da tempo e che, effettivamente, aveva fatto in modo che continuassero a ripetere gli stessi errori.  
Alzò gli occhi metallici, il moro, a ricercare quelli azzurri dell’uomo che lo teneva, reclinando il capo all’indietro vista la loro differenza d’altezza; le labbra dischiuse, in quell’espressione stupita, ma sempre velata dalla pacatezza che gli era propria.  
Era strano.  
Non aveva mai fatto coppia, non si fidava di nessun altro che di se stesso; voleva pattinare da solo, non in coppia. Ma la voce assieme a quello sguardo e quel qualcosa che lo colse nel petto, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva appena, lo portò a scegliere.  
L’adrenalina che iniziava a circolare dentro di sé, il respiro più labile e la mente più cosciente.  
Abbassò le braccia, piegandole leggermente, continuando a guardarlo pacato seppur con gli occhi brillanti, lasciando che la mano dell’uomo gli sfiorasse il polso per poi lasciare che gli prendesse la mano, stringendola salda dentro quella più grande che la inglobava.  
«Mi fido, Erwin Smith.»  
E non era mai stato così sicuro di una cosa simile: il riporre i propri pattini e tutto se stesso, nelle mani di un’altra persona.  
Erwin gli aveva sorriso in modo gentile, mentre si distanziavano appena legati solo da quella mano. Un riavvicinamento, per poi passargli dietro la schiena, rilasciando la mano per afferrargli i fianchi. E poi lo sollevava – piuttosto facilmente: era leggero, molto più di quanto aveva precedentemente immaginato, con i fianchi stretti e adatti a essere afferrati in quel modo. La struttura maschile era più facile da afferrare con consapevolezza, quello lo sapeva, molto più facile che non prendere Mary che – malgrado fosse abbastanza magra in quei punti – rimaneva comunque molto più  _ morbida _ ; o forse era semplicemente una sua impressione.  
Il tutto durò un istante; lo sollevò in modo piuttosto sicuro nonostante non avessero mai fatto una prova prima, per poi imporre il giro in senso orario una volta arrivato a livello del proprio viso, lasciando andare la presa dopo avergli dato lo slancio necessario per andare avanti di un metro sospeso.   
Non aveva dubbi sulla riuscita del salto lanciato: il fatto che Rivaille fosse solito muoversi in modo rapido e scattante, gli permetteva di avere quella sorta di dono per cui riusciva ad atterrare sempre in piedi se girava abbastanza in aria. Secondo i suoi calcoli, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà.  
Si lasciò lanciare di lato, Rivaille, non opponendo alcuna resistenza alla rotazione che gli aveva impresso sul corpo quando l’aveva lasciato, dando del suo poco prima di esser sollevato.  
Era stata questione di un attimo: aveva puntato i pattini e teso i muscoli per aiutare l’altro nell’alzata, racchiudendo le mani al petto, per facilitare la rotazione in aria.  
Il cuore gli si fermò in petto e il respiro venne meno per un tempo che non seppe descrivere.  
Aprì la spirale quando sentì ricadere in basso, sentendo il ghiaccio impattare con la lama del piede destro, con il quale era atterrato mentre l’altro piede era rimasto alzato parzialmente.  
Lo sguardo dilatato, attonito, sentendo il respiro ritornare e il cuore pompare sangue, nella frazione di secondo in cui era atterrato, rivolto verso il viso dell’uomo poco più avanti, proteso verso di lui.  
Lo aveva guardato, Erwin, fermandosi sul ghiaccio il tempo necessario per notare la perfetta sincronia del corpo con il giro in aria. Perfetto, bastava solo vederlo poggiarsi sul ghiaccio, per reputare riuscita quella combinazione. Per quanto poi lui fosse semplicemente rimasto incantato dal constatare  _ quanto  _ potenziale vi fosse ancora, racchiuso in quel corpo pieno di talento.  
E poi cadde Rivaille, impattando col pavimento freddo, di lato per colpa dell’equilibrio che perse e la lama che slittò l’istante successivo al suo impattare con il ghiaccio finito il salto.  
Scivolò fino a scontrarsi di schiena contro la balaustra, rimanendo a terra, sentendo il cuore che ancora batteva forte e l’adrenalina scorrergli in circolo.  
Gli occhi erano coperti dalla frangia, mentre si rialzava a sedere, con la schiena poggiata al muro dietro di sé; dilatati, stupiti e brillanti.  
Alzò una mano, togliendosi il guanto e scoprendosi a tremare visibilmente, con le dita sottili e bianche che fremevano l’una contro l’altra.  
Paura.  
Aveva avuto paura; paura di non riuscire, paura di fare il salto sbagliato, paura di non riuscire a completarlo a pieno. Ma c’era dell’altro.   
Il biondo aveva osservato la scena attonito, ancora interrogandosi su cosa potesse essere andato storto: era la prima volta che il moro eseguiva una cosa simile, ma l’equilibrio perso, era stato successivo all’atterraggio, dopo che si era posato con la lama sul ghiaccio in perfetta armonia con il resto del corpo. Tuttavia non vi badò molto, piuttosto si precipitò, dandosi uno slanciò, verso il ragazzo a terra, che si era appena scontrato contro la balaustra.  
«Tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male?» Gli chiese andandogli vicino, osservandolo preoccupato; aveva notato il leggero tremore delle dita scoperte dei guanti. «Scusami, forse ho esagerato-» Mormorò, preoccupato. Sperava davvero di non averlo spaventato o che nel cadere non si fosse fatto del male; di certo non se lo sarebbe perdonato, visto che era stata una sua idea, quella di lanciarlo. Rivaille si era fidato di lui e, per quanto razionalmente forse la colpa non era di Erwin, lui non poteva fare a meno di essere in apprensione.  
Alzò gli occhi dilatati, il moro, ricercando quelli azzurri, ancora illuminati di una luce brillante.  
Era stato diverso da quello che provava quando sbagliava gli  _ Axel _ durante le prove o in gara; quella non era paura, era frustrazione e odio per se stesso. Invece lì, in quel momento, stava provando ciò che non aveva più provato da anni, mentre pattinava.  
Gli angoli delle labbra si piegarono appena all’insù, in un'espressione velata di quella che sembrava euforia, nonostante il tutto fosse sempre contenuto nella neutralità che gli era propria.  
«Ancora…» Gli disse, continuando a guardarlo, pieno d’aspettativa, col cuore in fermento che continuava a battere. Allungò la mano nuda, afferrandogli la manica del braccio più vicino, protendendosi leggermente verso di lui, con aspettativa. «Voglio farlo ancora, Erwin.»  
Era felice, tremendamente felice.  
Era da anni che non si sentiva così, che non provava altri sentimenti se non quelli di odio verso se stesso e verso ciò che non riusciva a fare. Non sentiva l’oppressione, né l’ansia; solo paura, sana paura ed euforia nel voler pattinare ancora.  
Erwin rimase immobile sul posto, del tutto impreparato alla reazione del più giovane che lo guardava in quel modo assolutamente inaspettato. Aveva gli occhi grigi brillanti, quasi argentati, mentre gli teneva la manica e gli chiedeva di farlo volare ancora. Il biondo soffocò la sensazione allo stomaco che, nel sentire quelle parole, aveva istantaneamente provato, arrossendo solo leggermente sulle gote, prima di sorridere nuovamente al giovane e annuire.  
«D’accordo, ti faccio volare di nuovo.» Disse, rassicurato e felice, mentre lo prendeva per la mano nuda e si rialzava, tirandolo con sé. Forse aveva fatto breccia, in quel muro di ostinazione che Rivaille aveva intorno, solo un poco e quel pensiero tanto gli bastava.

 


	3. Parte III

Mugolò lieve, rigirandosi nel letto morbido e dalle spesse coperte che lo ricoprivano a pieno, facendo quasi scomparire il corpo esile e piccolo che aveva, lasciando fuori solo un ciuffo scuro dei capelli corti e neri.  
Stirò le gambe e le braccia verso l’alto, sentendo i muscoli lamentarsi con se stesso per averli fatti affaticare troppo. Volse il viso, di lato, prendendo aria, con le labbra socchiuse mentre apriva con fatica gli occhi stanchi, punti in fretta dalla luce sottile che entrava da uno spiraglio della tenda alla sua sinistra, di una finestra attaccata al letto nel quale stava. Corrugò la fronte mentre riapriva piano le palpebre; non ricordava che il proprio letto fosse messo in quella posizione né ricordava di percepire quel profumo diverso dal proprio di cui quelle coperte sembravano essere ricoperte.  
Si volse dal lato opposto, osservando con occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno l’interno della stanza, puntandosi inevitabilmente su ciò che c’era di diverso.  
Si alzò a sedere, lentamente, aprendo del tutto gli occhi e guardando quell’uomo, Erwin, dormire sopra un divanetto piccolo, blu scuro, con a coprirlo una coperta di pile cadutagli per la quasi totalità a terra.  
A un'occhiata generale, sembrava trovarsi nella propria stanza, ma era diversa, per disposizione dei mobili sia per gli oggetti che vi erano all’interno e che lo portarono a pensare che non era affatto la propria.  
Perché si trovava nella stanza di Erwin Smith? Non ricordava nulla della sera precedente, se non il fatto che si erano distrutti a pattinare fino a sera inoltrata.  
Scostò le coperte, alzandosi e avvicinandosi lentamente all’uomo; Rivaille aveva indosso ancora la tuta a maniche corte e i pantaloni pesanti scuri. Si chinò a raccogliere la coperta, riposandola a coprire l’altro, col capo piegato di lato e la bocca semiaperta in un russare leggero.  
Lo guardò da vicino, per una manciata di minuti, con gli occhi ancora stanchi e la mente annebbiata dal sonno.  
Aveva i capelli scomposti, Erwin, non l’aveva mai visto così al naturale.  
Pensò che lui era stato l’unico uomo in grado di farlo felice come lo era stato la sera precedente mentre pattinava. Era stata l’unica persona che era riuscita a fargli ritornare la voglia di pattinare non tanto per dovere, quanto per divertimento nei propri confronti, e non per qualcun altro.  
Allungò una mano verso di lui, sfiorando impercettibilmente un paio di ciuffi sopra la fronte e scostandoli appena di lato, in un gesto fatto d’istinto.  
Sentiva ancora il cuore battere, ed era stato tutto grazie a lui.  
Indietreggiò, continuando a guardarlo, sedendosi sul letto e ritornando tra le coperte. Era da poco venuta l’alba, avrebbe potuto dormire un altro po’, anche se quella non era la propria stanza; e si addormentò pochi istanti dopo, mentre continuava a guardare l’altro.  
Dormi per un’altra manciata di ore, fino a quando non si risvegliò con il rumore ovattato nelle orecchie di uno scroscio lontano, con la luce che ormai, anche se trattenuta dalla tenda, illuminava ugualmente la stanza.  
Puntellò il gomito sul materasso, osservando come l’uomo non stava più a occupare la poltrona; dall’acqua che sentiva, probabilmente stava in bagno a farsi una doccia.  
Sospirò stanco, Rivaille, distendendosi di nuovo, con lo sguardo sul soffitto e ormai il sonno perso, ma soddisfatto, in attesa.  
  
Erwin si era svegliato presto, come ogni mattina. Le ossa appena intorpidite per via del sonno non propriamente comodo, ma del resto non era mai stato un problema: si era risposato abbastanza e, con qualche ora da sveglio, il corpo non gli avrebbe più dato fastidio; d’altra parte era contento.  
La sera precedente, quando avevano finito di allenarsi insieme, aveva lasciato il moro sulla pista per richiamare il custode, ma una volta tornato lo aveva trovato assopito su una delle sedie degli spalti.  
Dormiva così profondamente che, anche quando aveva provato a richiamarlo, questi non si era svegliato e, allora, lo aveva sollevato, facendolo poggiare contro di sé.   
Non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse la sua stanza, così aveva reputato più saggio farlo dormire nella sua, nel proprio letto; non gli era costato nulla, dormire sul divano per una volta, dopo aver rimboccato le coperte del moretto che non si era minimamente svegliato durante il tragitto e anche quando lo aveva deposto tra le lenzuola.  
Aveva emesso un sospiro leggero, dopo che gli aveva posato le coperte addosso e si era voltato dalla parte opposta per seppellirsi nel letto. Erwin aveva sorriso, a quel gesto infantile, posandogli appena una mano tra i ciuffi scuri che sbucavano dal suo rifugio, prima di andarsene sul divano con una delle coperte nell’armadio.  
La mattina, appena sveglio, aveva lanciato uno sguardo al letto, avvicinandosi per controllare che la luce che filtrava appena dalla finestra non infastidisse il giovane, poi si era diretto al bagno, deciso a farsi una doccia ristoratrice che la sera precedente non aveva avuto modo di farsi.  
Vi era rimasto una buona mezz’ora, prima di uscire dal getto bollente e avvolgersi l’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi. Si era premurato di controllarsi la barba e, una volta verificato che non fosse ancora necessaria una rasatura, era uscito dal bagno.  
Un asciugamano tra i capelli, con il quale se li asciugò un poco, mentre faceva attenzione a non fare troppo rumore nel dirigersi verso l’armadio e l’asciugamano celeste a fasciargli morbidamente intorno ai fianchi; gocciolava appena dai capelli sul davanti, nonostante il piccolo panno di spugna poggiato sulle spalle nude e ai piedi un paio di ciabatte morbide che non producevano molto rumore mentre si spostava lungo il pavimento di legno.   
Rivaille volse il viso di lato, nel sentire la porta del bagno aprirsi e la figura di Erwin entrare nella stanza.  
Aprì la bocca per parlare, prima che le parole gli si bloccassero in gola mentre osservava il corpo nudo che gli si parava di fronte, anche se solo di spalle.  
Sapeva che Erwin fosse di costituzione forte, come aveva sentito quando si trovavano a distanza ravvicinata, ma non credeva che lo fosse così tanto, di muscoli e torace, messi in risalto dall’acqua che gli gocciolava ancora lungo il corpo.  
Per qualche ragione si costrinse a deviare lo sguardo, sentendo il viso in fiamme e il corpo fremere.  
Era un bell’uomo, dopotutto, non c’era da stupirsi che avesse anche un bel fisico.  
Si costrinse ad accantonare quei pensieri impuri, sapendo bene quali fossero le proprie tendenze sessuali, reprimendole.  
«Erwin…» Lo chiamò con voce sottile e roca dal sonno, alzandosi a sedere lentamente.  
Il biondo si volse appena, sentendo la voce del moretto e il movimento delle molle del materasso, sorridendogli. «Buongiorno. Ti sei addormentato ieri e non avevo idea di quale fosse la tua stanza, scusa. Dormito bene?» Si premurò di chiedere, mentre tirava fuori intimo e una tuta – si sarebbe cambiato prima della gara, non certo per fare colazione – posandoli sopra all’anta dell’armadio che si trovava perpendicolare al letto e attaccato a uno dei muri della stanza.  
Rivaille lo guardò ancora, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa.  
«Sì, grazie-» Dilatò appena le iridi quando guardò però ciò che l’altro stava per fare.  
Si tenne sulle spalle ancora l’asciugamano più piccolo, togliendosi invece quello attorno ai fianchi mentre si voltava verso l’armadio per mettersi l’intimo scuro.  
Non riuscì a farne a meno, il moro, di guardare i suoi movimenti, come a fissare pacato – seppur in subbuglio - i muscoli del corpo totalmente nudo del maggiore, guardando anche quelli che portavano al fondoschiena mentre si infilava l’intimo.  
Si sentiva il viso bruciare, titubando sul tendersi di quelle fasce muscolari in quei gesti usuali, abbassando in fretta il viso e lo sguardo.  
A quel punto si volse nuovamente Erwin verso il moretto, mentre si finiva di asciugare i capelli e il resto del corpo, laddove era ancora umido o dove scendevano le gocce discese dai capelli.  
«Vuoi andare nella tua stanza o scendi a fare colazione con me? Tanto c’è un bel po’ di tempo, prima dell’inizio delle gare.»  
Scosse appena il capo, Rivaille, continuando a rimanere fermo, a capo chino; erano due uomini, dopotutto, Erwin non poteva sapere della propria tendenza.  
Poi si rese conto di un particolare che avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi, rialzando inevitabilmente il capo, perplesso e appena stupito.  
«C’è la tua gara, stamattina.» Affermò, più che domandargli, poiché ricordava che fosse vero. E dire che aveva lasciato che fosse lui a dormire sul letto, mentre era rimasto scomodo sul divano. «Perché non hai dormito sul tuo letto? C’era spazio per entrambi.» Continuò, guardandolo in viso con un velo di colpa negli occhi. Chissà come avrebbe potuto avere i muscoli, dopo quella notte.   
Erwin scosse il capo, mentre si metteva la maglia di pile e prendeva anche i pantaloni.  
«Non mi andava di svegliarti: mi muovo parecchio mentre dormo.» Non era una bugia, ultimamente gli succedeva spesso, probabilmente per colpa della tensione che si accumulava di giorno per sfogarsi di notte, mentre dormiva.  
Scostò le coperte Rivaille, alzandosi lentamente, per poi rimetterle bene in ordine alla buona, incamminandosi verso l’uscita.  
«È meglio che me ne vada, dovrai prepararti per la gara.»   
«Di certo non prima di aver fatto colazione, comunque. Dai, vieni. Ti aspetto di sotto dove eravamo ieri mattina, ok?» Glielo chiese mentre si allacciava il nodo dei pantaloni, lanciando un’occhiata al più giovane, incoraggiante. Si trovava bene con quel francese, se avesse avuto la certezza di poterlo fare, si sarebbe persino invaghito di lui; ma niente sembrava far supporre una cosa simile e Erwin non era il tipo da forzare la mano. Aveva una certa età e non voleva più storie fatte di puro divertimento come, del resto, era solito fare in precedenza. Lo svago aveva lasciato il posto al desiderio di tranquillità, fatta di quotidianità e di complicità.  
Rivaille, invece, era ancora nell’età in cui si prediligeva un rapporto sfuggevole; in ogni caso non sarebbe andato bene. Per quanto gli piacesse molto di più di quanto volesse ammettere davvero.  
Si fermò poco prima di aprire la porta, il moro, voltandosi a osservare il visto gentile e speranzoso dell’uomo.  
Lo stomaco gli si contrasse appena, mentre lasciava andare a un sospiro.  
«Non aspettare me, devo lavarmi - e non ci sto due minuti, quando devo farmi il bagno. Ci vediamo stasera, se vuoi.» Spiegò, in maniera pacata e gentile nei confronti dell’uomo che lo era stato altrettanto con lui, per poi continuare. «Buona fortuna, Erwin.» Mormorò leggero, guardandolo con un leggerissimo e appena accennato sorriso, per poi voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle col cuore che gli galoppava nel petto.  
  
Erwin aveva avuto una giornata piena dopo che Rivaille se ne era andato dalla sua stanza. Dopo la colazione era stato rapito letteralmente da Mary e avevano provato un’ultima volta il pezzo prima di recarsi nel luogo della gara. Aveva quasi sperato di fare un errore grossolano, per evitarsi la classificazione, solo per far comprendere alla propria partner quanto di sbagliato vi fosse in tutto quello che stava facendo.  
Movimenti troppo meccanici, belli dal punto di vista oggettivo, ma che nel complesso non trasmettevano nulla e che, per conseguenza, anche lui finiva per compiere quando dovevano interagire insieme; perché era ciò che rappresentava il pattinaggio in coppia: un unico individuo, un’entità fusa che doveva donare emozioni e che doveva necessariamente adattarsi l’una all’altro.  
Come prevedibile si erano classificati e, con l’ammissione alle finali… La tensione che aveva addosso la donna era diventata insostenibile; Erwin aspettava pazientemente che comprendesse quanto tutto quello era sbagliato, ma probabilmente sbagliava approccio. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente sciogliere il loro duo. Tuttavia in quel caso lei non si sarebbe scontrata con la verità, non avrebbe compreso.  
C’era una coppia polacca che era altrettanto favorita alla loro; il biondo li trovava belli, molto. Erano l’ideale, poiché non si muovevano in modo artificioso e trasmettevano qualcosa, ballando, muovendosi su quel ghiaccio. Mary non li guardava, non li _vedeva_ , accecata dalla voglia di vincere che non aveva lasciato che un misero spiraglio alla giovane ragazza che era sempre stata, prima di allora.  
Il pomeriggio si erano allenati nuovamente, separandosi dopo l’abituale routine che li vedeva a rivedere i loro errori; nell’esibizione ce ne erano stati pochi, secondo la donna. Infinitesimali che, per loro fortuna, erano passati in secondo piano. Erwin, nel rivedersi così rigido, aveva stentato a riconoscersi e, senza dire la propria se non due parole, si era congedato.  
L’immagine di se stesso così rigido e turbato lo aveva lasciato colpito e non di certo positivamente.   
Era andato nell’unico posto che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, per la sua mente provata e là, ancora una volta, come da tre sere, aveva trovato la sua personale via di salvezza.  
Rivaille era già in mezzo alla pista, che pattinava in quel modo che tanto Erwin apprezzava; fluido composto, perfetto nei movimenti – per quanto imperfetti – e armonioso. Una gioia, per gli occhi.  
Si era fermato solo quando l’aveva visto avvicinarsi per entrare.  
«Ti ho visto, oggi, in televisione. Siete stati bravi.» Gli disse il giovane, mentre si asciugava la fronte con una mano dal leggero sudore che aveva. Si avvicinò lentamente, dando un piccolo slancio ai pattini tanto da farli scivolare da soli, mentre guardava in viso l’uomo.  
Era contento di rivederlo, lo percepiva in ogni fibra del corpo e in ogni anfratto della propria anima che fremeva al pensiero di poter pattinare con lui.  
Inclinò il capo, però, con gli occhi pacati ad osservare l’espressione tesa e velata di preoccupazione del maggiore. «Qualcosa non va?» Chiese, con accortezza.  
Erwin gli sorrise appena, alzando le spalle, mentre sentiva ancora le parole del moro riguardo al loro essere _stati bravi_ ; lui non lo credeva per niente. Erano stati accettabili, non avevano lasciato niente al pubblico, né alla giuria. Non c’era stato il sentimento di pace e di adrenalina, che ci sarebbe dovuto essere.  
«Non credo di essere andato così bene. Non abbiamo lasciato niente, a chi ci guardava. Eravamo due statuette rigide e senza un minimo di sentimento e non è quello che voglio.» Sospirò, mentre si metteva i pattini e andava sul ghiaccio, guardando in modo greve i suoi piedi, prima di risollevare gli occhi azzurri sul ragazzo poco più avanti.  
«Pensavo di poter arrivare alla fine di queste Olimpiadi, per il bene di Mary, per fargli capire che sta sbagliando. Ma dopo oggi, francamente, non sono più così convinto che sia la scelta giusta.» Disse, scuotendo appena il capo. L’unico suo problema, in tutto quello, era che ci teneva alla donna: l’aveva vista emergere, sbocciare e, l’idea di vederla appassire per qualcosa di così stupido, lo infastidiva terribilmente.  
Rivaille rimase in silenzio, continuando a guardarlo scendere in pista con i pattini messi.  
«Non posso capire ciò che si prova, nel non riuscire a pattinare con il proprio partner.» Disse, indietreggiando, scivolando sul ghiaccio consumato, usato tante volte, nel corso di quella giornata, anche da lui stesso. «Ma se io sono riuscito a farlo con te, anche lei dovrebbe riuscirci. Potresti parlargliene chiaramente; la vostra è un’intesa… Più profonda, se non sbaglio.» Propose, fermandosi e attendendo l’altro, seppur sentendo un groppo alla gola.  
Era strano, ma in qualche modo, vedere quanto Erwin fosse provato da quella situazione con la sua partner gli faceva venire dei dubbi sul fondamento che certi giornali affermavano riguardo la coppia; e gli si strinse lo stomaco. «Si dovrebbe parlare tra due persone che si amano, presumo…?» Chiese, finendo per essere sia una domanda che un'affermazione, puntando le iridi sul viso di lui per vederne ogni minima reazione, sperando che quello che avrebbe potuto essere un “sì” non fosse altro, per lui, che un grande ed enorme “no”.  
Erwin lo guardò per qualche istante, in silenzio, mentre lo ascoltava e si muoveva per scaldarsi i muscoli, prima di pattinare nuovamente. Sembravano così tanto una coppia, lui e Mary? Nessuno sguardo, nessun bacio in pubblico o altro; come potevano davvero credere tutti che potessero essere amanti?  
«Diamine, sembriamo davvero così uniti? È come una sorella, non mi sognerei mai di allungare le mani su di lei.» Disse, ridendo appena, più rilassato di quanto era stato fino a poco prima. Lo aveva appena aiutato a sciogliersi leggermente, seppure davvero, l’idea che la gente reputasse lui e la donna così uniti lo stupiva terribilmente: nessuno si era preso la briga di controllare con chi uscisse normalmente quando non era con Mary o cose simili. Probabilmente davano per scontato che fossero amici, data la loro _storia d’amore_.  
«E poi non è nemmeno il mio tipo, parlando francamente.» Aggiunse, guardando nuovamente il giovane. Era più lui, il suo tipo, ma di certo non glielo poteva dire con tale leggerezza. Non dopo che aveva trovato nella sua compagnia una piacevole via di fuga: era stato tentato di dirglielo, quella mattina. Ma poi non lo aveva fatto perché era troppo bello vederlo ancora con le maglie del sonno a velargli gli occhi e rivelare qualcosa che, di certo, avrebbe rovinato quel rapporto semplice e ancora superficiale di conoscenza. Non sapeva che cosa ne pensava Rivaille: era un tipo discreto e non aveva mai avuto modo di essere protagonista di scandali, vista la sua natura solitaria, dunque non aveva neppure appigli per decidere di buttarsi oppure no. Poteva solo lanciare dei segnali, per così dire.  
«Credo che la gente si sia fatta un’idea sbagliata di Mary: quando troverà un uomo, non mancherà di presentarlo all’Universo come tale, a prescindere dal suo volere. In ogni caso io preferisco le persone più discrete e tranquille, con cui trovarmi bene; e inoltre… Anche di un altro tipo.» Rivelò. Non glielo avevano mai chiesto, durante le interviste e, in qualche modo, l’idea di andarlo a dire proprio a Rivaille che era il tipo di uomo che gli sarebbe piaciuto… Beh, era una strana sensazione, ma non era spiacevole.  
E per quanto il moro non avesse un intelligenza fuori dal comune come lo era la sua capacità e scioltezza sui pattini, un fondo di verità gli era arrivato, dietro quelle parole.  
Schiuse le labbra, in uno stupore piacevole mentre si rendeva effettivamente conto di cosa l’altro stesse intendendo quando parlava di altre tipologie di persone; e la cosa lo aveva portato a sentire il cuore cedere, fermarsi per interminabili istanti per poi riprendere più rapido e più cosciente.  
Non era un ragazzo che si creava troppi problemi e si riempiva la testa di supposizioni o paure o altrettante cose inutili - per lo meno, con ogni cosa che non riguardasse i suoi pattini -, dunque agì d’istinto.  
Non sapeva se aveva colto bene, ma non gli importava.  
Voleva farlo. Spingersi appena con i pattini, scivolando veloce fino a quando non raggiunse l’uomo, verso il quale si protese, alzandosi appena e facendo forza sulla punte, in modo che le sue labbra sfiorassero lievi quelle del maggiore.  
Un bacio impercettibile, mentre si reggeva per un momento al di lui petto, dato ad occhi socchiusi che non osavano guardare quelli più chiari di Erwin, posti più in alto.  
Si staccò poco dopo, ritornando con la lama a terra, indietreggiando di poco, col capo e gli occhi chini, coperti dalla frangia e oscurati; indietreggiò ancora, premendosi le labbra l’un con l’altra, per poi voltarsi e pattinare via, avendo il bisogno di uscire e andarsene.  
Provava vergogna, mostrata dal leggero rossore sulle gote, e altrettanto timore che potesse aver frainteso le sue parole.  
Era rimasto stupefatto, forse perché non si era neppure immaginato lontanamente una possibile reazione da parte del francese e, quando se lo era visto arrivare vicino e sporgersi per dargli un bacio leggero contro le labbra, era rimasto letteralmente senza parole. Le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi dilatati, nell’osservare il più giovane allontanarsi e tenere lo sguardo basso, prima di voltarsi e cominciare a darsi una spinta con i pattini.  
Ci mise qualche istante a decidere come reagire – in realtà era già nella sua testa, solo che la mente era andata in stand-by – e lanciarsi all’inseguimento. Le gambe più lunghe gli giovarono, ovviamente, avvantaggiandolo mentre lo raggiungeva a pochi metri dallo scalino. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia per impedirgli di scappare o cadere al tempo stesso, tirandoselo contro.  
«Non scappare, Rivaille. Di cosa hai paura?» Gli chiese.  
Sussultò appena il ragazzo, non osando voltarsi, ma invero lasciandosi afferrare con gentilezza dalle sue mani, nonostante si trovasse a un passo dall’uscita.  
Usava un tono gentile e piuttosto pacato, dolce, mentre lo tratteneva; non lo stava prendendo in giro, ma il cuore gli era esploso nel petto perché in qualche modo, sarebbe stato così facile, lasciare che quel sentimento senza forma si potesse liberare dal suo petto… Così facile, decidere di sciogliersi le catene che egli stesso si era imposto per preservazione personale.   
Lo tratteneva e con la stessa forza tratteneva il suo cuore che batteva; sentiva quello di Rivaille, nonostante fosse solo la sua schiena, quella poggiata al suo petto. Sorrise, il biondo, chinandosi appena a baciargli la testa scura, in un segno di quella gentilezza che gli era propria.   
«Non ho mentito, sei più tu, il mio tipo.»  
Rimase in silenzio, Rivaille, percependo calore per quel contatto seppur infimo tra la propria schiena e il di lui petto, sentendosi quasi protetto dall’abbraccio che lo racchiudeva e lo teneva a lui.  
Teneva gli occhi bassi, socchiusi, in un’espressione pacata nonostante quel rossore a pervadergli le gote e l’animo inquieto.  
«Quindi è davvero come avevo pensato.» Mormorò a voce bassa, nonostante non vi fosse nessuno lì dentro, eccetto loro due. Ancora si vergognava per ciò che aveva fatto; non era suo solito esternarsi così tanto, ma non se ne pentiva.  
Le mani gli tremavano, le sentiva chiaramente, allo stesso modo di quando aveva fatto per la prima volta il salto a vite con Erwin, la sera precedente: stesse emozioni, solo c’era quel qualcosa di più che gli faceva battere il cuore in maniera diversa. «Sei… Come me.» Continuò, in un’affermazione anziché una domanda, col cuore in gola dall’ansietà.  
Erwin continuò a trattenerlo, senza costringerlo, ma abbastanza da non lasciarlo scappare da sé. Aveva il corpo più sottile di quanto avrebbe potuto credere – e se ne rendeva conto in quel momento perché la sera prima non aveva voluto soffermarsi, su quel pensiero, consapevole che non fosse un bene farlo.   
«Non credo ci sia niente di male, a preferire gli uomini.» Mormorò, senza particolare scopo, tenendolo ancora contro di sé. «Non vuoi voltarti?» Gli chiese, mentre lasciava un poco la presa sul suo corpo sottile.  
Tentennò appena, il giovane, facendo infine ciò che gli era stato chiesto, scivolando e roteando piano i pattini, faccia a faccia col maggiore dei due.  
Attese per una manciata di attimi, prima di alzare il volto verso quello di Erwin, sentendolo scottare.  
«Non ho mai detto ci sia… Qualcosa di male. Solo non me l’aspettavo…» Erano proprio belli, gli occhi di Erwin da quella distanza: azzurri chiarissimi, che avrebbe potuto specchiarsi al loro interno se avesse voluto e che gli ricordavano il cielo che vedeva in Estate, senza nuvole, in Francia.  
Si fece forza, poi, per pronunciare le successive parole, abbassando gli occhi un momento. «Per quel bacio… È stato impulsivo. Se vuoi, puoi far finta non sia successo niente.»  
Aveva il viso rosso, il moro; le gote arrossate mentre lo guardava e gli parlava piano, con quella voce leggera, nonostante ci fossero solo loro, lì dentro e nessuno a parte lui avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
Sorrise, alle sue parole, scuotendo appena il capo, mentre gli lasciava i fianchi e andava a sfiorargli una delle guance rosee di vergogna; aveva abbassato il viso, cercando probabilmente di sfuggire al suo studiarlo.  
«Perché dovrei?» Gli disse poi, abbassandosi appena solo per rimanergli ad un soffio di distanza, guardandolo negli occhi argentei con dolcezza, prima di posare egli stesso le proprie labbra su quelle del più giovane, in un contatto leggero, ma più duraturo rispetto a quel battito di ciglia che precedentemente avevano condiviso, al quale il moro rispose serrando gli occhi e protendendo le proprie, di labbra, lasciandosi andare al bacio.  
Si distaccò qualche istante più tardi, il viso vicino a quello del francese, a guardarlo, mentre con una mano gli toccava appena la guancia con il pollice e poi, con il braccio libero, andava a incrociare le loro mani.  
«Non pensavo fossi così timido però.» Lo ammonì, bonariamente, quasi prendendolo in giro per quel lieve rossore che continuava a persistergli sulle gote: per via della pelle diafana era facile capire se arrossiva oppure no. Ed era terribilmente tenero, anche se non glielo avrebbe detto.  
Corrugò la fronte, Rivaille, in un moto di ribellione quasi, mostrando un leggero broncio che accentuò la propria espressione contrita e severa, guardando di lato a disagio, seppur difendendosi con ostilità nell’espressione.  
«Scusa se non ti salto addosso; forse sei abituato a questo tipo di persone.» Rispose appena acido, rimanendogli però a contatto con il petto grande e ampio al quale aveva ancorato le mani.  
Se qualcuno li avesse visti probabilmente avrebbe creato lo scandalo; ma non erano suoi problemi, né lo sarebbero mai stati anche se fosse accaduto il peggio.  
Dunque, nonostante il proprio orgoglio e ostinazione nel nascondere la propria vergogna, si issò di nuovo, con più decisione, premendo la bocca contro quella di Erwin. Una mano salì appena, circondandogli parzialmente il collo per aggrapparsi meglio a lui, approfondendo quel contatto e richiedendone di più, inclinando il capo e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sorrise contro le labbra del più giovane, nuovamente premute sulle sue. Erano morbide, contro le proprie e la mano che si era agganciata al suo collo appena fredda, nonostante il guanto che la copriva. Erwin fece leggera pressione, solo per penetrare appena all’interno delle sue labbra, mentre gli teneva i fianchi in modo leggero, trattenendolo contro di sé.  
Durò poco, principalmente per via del leggero sbilanciamento dovuto al ghiaccio sotto le lame, che indussero il biondo a staccarsi per primo, dopo aver cercato di esplorare un poco la bocca del minore.  
«Non credo saresti il tipo, però penso sia consigliabile togliersi da in mezzo alla pista. O vuoi pattinare?»  
Rivaille storse il naso, dopo essersi staccato dal viso.  
«Non sono il tipo, eh.» Mormorò serafico e appena affilato, mentre scivolava all’indietro, staccandosi e sciogliendo l’abbraccio dell’altro solo per una manciata di secondi. Si allontanò di poco, mentre lo guardava fisso in viso, quasi offeso, giusto lo spazio che gli serviva per lanciarsi e prendere la rincorsa, farlo preparare e rendere conto della cosa, prima di saltare e aggrapparsi all’altro, chiudendo le gambe dietro la sua schiena e le mani contro la nuca.   
Erwin di certo non si era aspettato di vederselo sgusciare dalle braccia e poi, dopo uno slancio sul ghiaccio, arrivare addosso, allacciato perfettamente con le gambe e con le braccia intorno al suo corpo. Era rimasto in equilibrio, preparato poiché aveva avuto il tempo di capire le intenzioni del moretto. Gli mise un braccio sotto al fondoschiena, per evitare che potesse scivolare, mentre con l’altro si teneva in equilibrio.  
Si abbassò Rivaille, poi, quel poco che gli era utile per riappropriasi della sua bocca, baciandolo più nel profondo, inclinando il capo e muovendo piano le labbra contro quelle di Erwin.  
Se pensava che fosse un passivo nella sua totalità aveva sbagliato di grosso.  
Si staccò appena, guardandolo negli occhi con una luce maliziosa e superba, a quella distanza infima di un respiro. «E se non si fosse capito, voglio fare altro, che non pattinare.»  
Il biondo sorrise, guardandolo a quella distanza leggera, dopo quel bacio in cui il più giovane aveva fatto ben capire che non fosse poi così timido – ma rimaneva estremamente adorabile. Gli baciò nuovamente le labbra, in un bacio a stampo prima di annuire con il capo.  
«Nella mia stanza?» Gli chiese. Era davvero leggero, anche mentre lo sorreggeva in quel modo, anche mentre Rivaille gli si stringeva addosso e lo guardava con velata malizia, che Erwin ricambiò dopo la propria domanda in una lieve insinuazione, prima di dargli un altro bacio sulla bocca, veloce, ma intimo a occhi chiusi mentre si dava una spinta, pattinando verso l’uscita non lasciandolo andare fino a quando non sarebbe stato necessario.


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome siamo riuscite in qualche modo a creare una pagina fb, vi lasciamo il link se a qualcuno dovesse interessare ♥  
> Ci posteremo probabilmente cavolate e robe inerenti alle fanfictions che abbiamo in corso e che stiamo scrivendo ù-ù  
> [Veniteci a trovare se vi va](https://www.facebook.com/pages/ScandalWay/517566948398832)~

 

La porta si chiuse con un suono secco, sbattuta velocemente e in fretta, persi a fare altro piuttosto che a occuparsi anche di quelle cose futili, ma necessarie come evitare che a qualcuno venisse la brillante idea di entrare nelle camere altrui mentre si stavano facendo cose alquanto discutibili.  
Rivaille si tolse i guanti, lasciandoli cadere a terra mentre baciava l’uomo che gli era contro, circondandogli il collo e issandosi su lui con la punta dei piedi.  
 _Dannazione, era così alto!  
_ Respirava caldo, contro la sua bocca, le gote appena arrossate e le palpebre dischiuse.  
Aveva le sue mani contro il corpo del maggiore, caldo, mentre indietreggiava leggermente, con la meta prestabilita dal momento in cui avevano lasciato il palazzetto del ghiaccio.  
Era un bacio profondo, intimo tanto da portare il suo cuore a scalpitare furioso contro il petto, tanto che non l’aveva mai sentito così prima di quel momento, umido e bollente.  
Si staccò appena, a un respiro di distanza tra le proprie e le di lui labbra, guardandolo negli occhi chiari, nonostante l’oscurità, e sentendo il respiro serrarsi in gola.  
Erwin sentiva il respiro venire meno, mentre continuava a divorare la bocca di Rivaille; non avevano fatto altro che baciarsi dentro all’ascensore e, poi, una volta arrivati davanti alla sua porta, non aveva potuto evitarsi di avvicinarsi di nuovo, facendo sbattere la porta in malo modo nonostante l’ora tarda.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere preso da una tale frenesia, mentre l’aspettativa era salita a ogni passo più vicino alla stanza. Sentiva il cuore pompare a mille e l’eccitazione convogliare tra le gambe, mentre teneva gli occhi socchiusi e faceva passare febbrilmente le mani sulla schiena del francese. Non gli aveva tolto la maglia - benché smaniasse di farlo – preferendo passare piuttosto le mani aperte sopra ai suoi glutei, per stringerli attraverso la stoffa. Era bello sodo anche lì, mentre lo seguiva avanzando verso il letto, mentre gli andava a leccare rapidamente gli angoli della bocca.  
Rivaille gemette appena, inarcando la schiena e protendendo quella parte del proprio corpo alle sue mani, in un muto consenso di continuare.  
Lasciò le natiche rotonde poco dopo, Erwin, per andare a sollevargli velocemente la maglia scura, scoprendogli il petto glabro e diafano. Sorrise contro la sua bocca, mentre ne sfiorava appena dal petto al ventre; perfetto, per le sue mani grandi, da toccare. I polpastrelli caldi ne sfiorarono dispettosamente i capezzoli, mentre Erwin baciava la bocca di Rivaille ancora, ricercando la sua lingua per succhiarla e morderla un poco, senza fargli male.  
«Freddo?» Gli chiese, benché avesse capito che tutto il corpo del più giovane, probabilmente, aveva una temperatura molto più bassa, rispetto alla propria. Era una bella sensazione; desiderava sentirlo intiepidirsi, arrossargli la pelle morbida e pallida, sentirlo spasimare nello stringersi a lui dolcemente.  
Succhiò il labbro inferiore dell’uomo, staccandosi e abbassandosi con i piedi a terra, mentre lo guardava in viso, con passione e profonda intensità, seppur velate dall’espressione pacata.  
«No. E se anche fosse, mi scalderai tu.» Mormorò in risposta, mentre si prendeva i bordi della maglia a maniche corte e se la sfilava, rimanendo a torso nudo. La pelle gli si increspò appena, a contatto con l’aria più fredda rispetto al calore del tessuto pesante, ma non se ne lamentò; si portò di nuovo contro il petto di Erwin, allungando le braccia verso l’alto, verso il collo che richiuse per ritornare a baciarlo a occhi chiusi.  
Fremeva impercettibilmente. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che fosse effettivamente il freddo, ma era qualcosa di diverso e che proveniva dal profondo. Abbassò una mano, abbassando la zip della felpa che Erwin ancora aveva, aprendogliela e mostrando una seconda maglia sotto.  
Gli morse con disappunto il labbro. «Quante maglie inutili; dovresti essere abituato al freddo, per essere un pattinatore.»  
Indietreggiò ancora, fermandosi quando sentì il bordo del letto contro le gambe.  
Il biondo ignorò il morso, anche perché non gli aveva fatto male, mentre gli teneva le mani sul petto nudo e continuava a baciarlo con frenesia. «Sei tu che non ti vesti abbastanza pesante.» Lo rimproverò, mentre lo spingeva appena, il giusto per farlo cadere sul letto e poi, dopo essersi tolto la maglia che rimaneva, sovrastarlo.  
Mise le mani ai lati del suo viso, mentre tornava a baciarlo sulle labbra con passione, prima di far scendere una delle mani lungo il petto fino all’inguine, entrando dentro ai suoi pantaloni scuri e l’intimo per stringergli tra le dita il sesso teso, accarezzandolo un poco.  
Inarcò la schiena al passaggio di quella mano, schiudendo le labbra e trattenendo il respiro, tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre sentiva la mano sfiorargli il sesso parzialmente teso tra le proprie gambe.  
Gli occhi si dilatarono appena, per poi serrarsi l’istante successivo, continuando a baciarlo e lasciarsi andare alle carezze contro il proprio membro.  
Era così grande, la mano di Erwin, che riusciva a inglobarlo tutto mentre lo masturbava lento; aprì di più le gambe, ancora coperte dai pantaloni, per permettergli di agire più liberamente mentre lui imitava i suoi gesti, seppur con titubanza.  
Sfiorò la clavicola, scendendo giù ed eccitandosi nel sentire i pettorali e gli addominali scolpiti, a palmo aperto, sentendo il cuore scoppiare in petto mentre continuava il percorso, percependo la peluria e, tentennando per un istante, inserendo la mano nei suoi pantaloni, tastandogli il membro.  
Si stupì nel sentirlo così grande e duro e già così eretto, mentre lo afferrava dentro la propria mano e lo chiudeva, iniziando a muoverla lentamente.  
Ansimò contro la bocca del maggiore, ritornando a baciarlo, umido e languido, al buio della stanza.  
Erwin sospirò appena, nel percepire quella mano fredda che scendeva lungo il suo petto e poi gli prendeva il sesso teso tra le dita; aveva notato la leggera incertezza, etichettandola come semplice timore rispetto alla loro differente stazza che, di fatto, in quel frangente si notava, visto come Erwin riusciva a coprire interamente il corpo del minore senza il minimo sforzo.  
Era carino, mentre ansimava a mezza voce, contro la sua bocca mentre si baciavano intimamente e profondamente; era eccitante e, del resto, lui sentiva l’adrenalina aumentare man mano che andavano avanti. Mosse ancora per un po’ la mano sull’erezione del moro, prima di sfilarla e abbassargli i pantaloni giù, fino in fondo ai piedi, trascinando a terra anche le scarpe e le calze, senza curarsene particolarmente, tornando piuttosto a baciare la pelle diafana di Rivaille.  
Ne succhiò appena il collo, leccandolo generosamente, mentre con la mano tornava a toccargli il ventre piatto e riscendeva nuovamente a toccargli il membro teso.  
Si sentì tremendamente in imbarazzo nel trovarsi completamente a nudo, di fronte agli occhi chiari e più sottili di Erwin.  
Volse il capo di lato, con le guance rosse e i denti che mordevano un dito della mano libera, per trattenersi, mentre il collo veniva riempito di baci e il membro fremeva eccitato nell’essere preso nuovamente. Lo sentiva già umido, così come sentiva la mano di Erwin esser bagnata appena mentre continuava imperterrito a masturbarlo e lui faceva lo stesso con quello più grande del maggiore.  
Abbassò per un istante lo sguardo, aprendo la mano e scostando i pantaloni per permettergli di vedere quanto grande fosse, avvampando appena nel vederlo teso e totalmente scoperto, più grande della sua stessa piccola mano, rialzando lo sguardo l’istante successivo mentre ritornava a prenderlo tra le dita.  
Gemette roco, mentre alzava la mano che era contro la propria bocca, per affondarla nei capelli biondi di Erwin, scompigliandoglieli appena, e inspirandone l’odore mentre gli baciava il capo e la tempia, in un gesto spontaneo e a occhi chiusi. Era così bello, Erwin, lo aveva sempre pensato; ora più di prima che lo aveva contro di sé, solo suo e di nessun’altra donna o uomo che avrebbe potuto averlo.  
Lo osservò mentre arrossiva e cercava di trattenere i gemiti per via delle sue stimolazioni e poi allungarsi per scompigliargli i capelli. Lo trovò dolce, mentre sbirciava appena oltre i suoi pantaloni, dandogli avvisaglie di preoccupazione giustificate, in effetti. Sospirò ancora, il maggiore, mentre continuava a leccargli il collo, arrossandolo, mentre lasciava la sua eccitazione per scendere più in basso.  
La bocca vagò sul petto pallido, mordendo gentilmente e leccando, mentre con la mano libera si continuava a sorreggere un poco e, con l’altra, finiva per stuzzicargli appena l’apertura tra i glutei, inducendolo a piegarsi maggiormente per via della posizione. Non voleva metterlo di schiena, voleva osservarlo, goderselo, mentre gli stimolava l’orifizio senza entrare, nonostante avesse le dita umide degli umori di Rivaille.  
Serrò la mascella, tendendo i muscoli sentendo le dita di Erwin scendere così tanto, stimolandogli quella zona che non era mai stata violata da nessuno, oltre che da se stesso e le proprie dita nei momenti di eccitazione che non riusciva a contenere.  
Aprì le gambe, piegandole e serrando le dita dei piedi contro la coperta, mordendosi di nuovo il dito, questa volta con più forza, mentre sentiva entrare quello dell’uomo; doveva rilassarsi, o gli avrebbe fatto tremendamente male.  
Dischiuse la labbra, piccole e umide, rosse per i baci che aveva dato a Erwin, respirando ansante, in un fascio di fremiti per l’eccitazione che non faceva altro che aumentare sempre di più.  
Trattenne un singulto nel sentire il primo dito dentro di sé, e a seguire il secondo, che tentò di entrare più a fatica rispetto all’altro; inarcò la schiena, mordendosi un labbro.  
Ne osservò le reazioni, Erwin, il suo tendersi e stirarsi contro le lenzuola, cercando di trattenersi, probabilmente per via della sensazione fastidiosa. Lo stimolò piano, cercando di allargarlo in modo da poter muovere le dita fluidamente, mentre tornava a baciarlo nuovamente sulla bocca, risalendone il petto.  
«Non morderti…» Sussurrò appena, portandosi il dito che Rivaille aveva continuato a mordere tra le labbra, suggendolo delicatamente, leccandolo piano. Mosse con più veemenza le dita dentro al suo interno, una volta che queste furono abbastanza libere nei movimenti, per poi inserirne un terzo, lentamente – molto più di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza con il secondo. Continuò a stringere tra le labbra il dito sottile e affusolato, guardando il minore in modo forse fin troppo allusivo, visto che stava palesemente ignorando la sua eccitazione per stimolarlo all’interno.  
Uscì un gemito strozzato dalla propria gola, mentre sentiva l’altro dito farsi spazio.  
Era troppo piccolo per contenerne così tanti, non ci sarebbe riuscito, ne tantomeno a prendere il membro così grande dell’uomo sopra di sé: da un lato tremava dal timore che potesse fargli tremendamente male, dall’altro, scorgerlo anche con la coda dell’occhio lo eccitava incredibilmente.  
Grande, pulsante ed eretto, tanto che una parte di sé agonizzava nel volerlo prendere in bocca, oltre che farsi scopare da lui.  
Portò lo sguardo sul viso dell’uomo, osservando come gli stesse leccando il dito e i segni rossastri che si era fatto sopra questo inconsapevolmente. E gli si strinse il cuore nel vedere quanta premura Erwin avesse nei suoi confronti, anche se non si conoscevano affatto e anche se avrebbero condiviso quel letto assieme.  
«Non essere… Nh-così gentile con me…» Mormorò in un filo di voce, abbassando gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, premendo le labbra l’una con l’altra. Poiché quando sarebbero finite quelle Olimpiadi, anche ciò che c’era stato tra loro sarebbe volto al termine in fretta, così com’era iniziato; si stava affezionando a quell’uomo dal sorriso e dagli occhi gentili, forse troppo per non farlo soffrire quando tutto quello sarebbe finito.  
Erwin sorrise appena, nel vederlo in quel modo, mentre gli sospirava piano quelle parole che, per lui, non avevano alcun senso. Perché non avrebbe dovuto essere gentile? Rivaille gli piaceva, era ovvio che volesse trattarlo bene, con dolcezza e attenzione.  
«Voglio farti stare bene.» Gli rispose, lasciandogli il dito per baciarlo nuovamente sulle labbra, cercando di farlo rilassare un po’; sentiva i muscoli rigidi, intorno alle dita che stavano stimolando e allargando il suo corpo e ciò non era un bene. Doveva farlo rilassare, metterlo a suo agio e non farlo agitare o spaventare. La sua prerogativa, del resto, era condividere con lui momenti di piacere, non certo fargli del male; anche se era davvero stretto.  
Lo baciò nuovamente, guardandolo con vergogna nonostante tentasse il più di nasconderla e mascherarla nella sua usuale espressione neutrale, lambendogli le labbra con la lingua e lasciandosi baciare, mentre incontrava la lingua del maggiore, corteggiando la propria.  
Serrò gli occhi nel sentire l’entrata del terzo, sentendo i muscoli tesi. Era in grado di rilassare e indurire i muscoli a suo piacimento, durante il pattinaggio, ma in situazioni simili non ci si era mai trovato.  
La mano destra aveva continuato a masturbare il sesso di Erwin, sentendolo ancora più teso e più umido di quanto non fosse all’inizio; non gli faceva poi così tanto schifo, anzi, si stupì a volerlo far venire di più.  
Le dita sottili del più giovane intorno al sesso gli davano piacevoli scariche lungo la schiena, mentre continuava a baciarlo e a farsi spazio con le dita tra le sue gambe, cercando di lubrificarlo al meglio. Ne estrasse una, muovendo le altre due al suo interno in modo da testare la sua elasticità, prima di penetrarlo nuovamente con la falange, spingendole in profondità, lentamente, alla ricerca anche del punto che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a rilassarsi maggiormente. Capiva la sua tensione, quel suo tenere gli occhi chiusi e cercare di rilassarsi non riuscendoci completamente; ed era eccitante osservarlo, mentre lo faceva, ansimando.  
«Rilassati.» Sussurrò contro il suo viso, il respiro accelerato mentre gli baciava ancora la bocca, sentendo il sangue confluire sempre di più tra le proprie gambe. Lo voleva, disperatamente, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di forzare la mano: voleva che fosse abbastanza rilassato e lubrificato, altrimenti gli avrebbe fatto senz’altro male.  
Le parole di Erwin furono miele, alle orecchie di Rivaille, il respiro come vento d’Agosto, il suo sguardo come fuoco tiepido per i tremori che gli scuotevano il corpo per il dolore che provava in basso.  
Respirò a fondo, con le labbra tremule e gli occhi liquidi, guardandolo da quella distanza infima, carezzandogli una guancia e sfiorandogli un paio di ciocche bionde.  
I muscoli si rilassarono parzialmente, e i tendini si stesero, seppur con fatica mentre il respiro si regolarizzava ed il petto si alzava con meno veemenza.  
Sudava appena, seppur non avesse ancora fatto nulla e avesse comunque paura di farlo.  
Sentiva quelle dita muoversi, umide, schioccando quando aprivano il proprio orifizio che non ne aveva mai prese così tante, nemmeno da se stesso.  
Erwin lo continuò a guardare, lasciandosi sfiorare il viso e i capelli, mentre sfilava appena le dita dal suo interno che sembrava abbastanza malleabile, almeno un minimo per evitare di essere troppo invasivo. Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia arrossata, mentre induceva il più giovane a smettere di masturbarlo per abbassarsi abbastanza intimo e pantaloni, facendosi poi spazio tra le sue gambe.  
Si sfregò appena su di lui, mentre gli baciava nuovamente la bocca.   
Sperava che fosse stato abbastanza, mentre posizionava la punta tra le natiche e cominciava a spingere per entrare al suo interno, baciandogli la bocca e toccandogli il ventre umido di sudore e umori, mentre andava pian piano a farsi spazio dentro di lui.  
Rivaille serrò gli occhi, mentre tratteneva i gemiti di dolore nella bocca del maggiore.  
Lo sentiva spingere con forza, seppur trattenendosi nello sperare che si rilassasse. I muscoli si costrinsero di nuovo, i tendini si tesero inevitabilmente mentre serrava il materasso sotto di sé con le mani e le dita dei piedi, inarcando la schiena.  
Era troppo grande, non sarebbe potuto entrare così tanto facilmente; ne sarebbe uscito distrutto, probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a muovere le anche.  
Quel pensiero fu come una scossa che gli percosse le membra, più forte di quelle che gli stavano percorrendo il corpo, dilatando le iridi con orrore mentre sentiva il membro continuare a spingere per entrare; il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene nel ricordare al giorno successivo e alla gara che lo avrebbe portato in finale; non poteva farlo.  
Si scostò dalla bocca di Erwin, riprendendo una grande boccata d’aria, annaspando, portando una mano contro il di lui petto, spingendolo dietro.  
«Eh-rwin! F-fai male… No…» Gli gemette roco, stringendo i denti e premendo parte del viso contro il letto, trattenendosi, mentre continuava a spingerlo via, seppur con infima sicurezza; le braccia gli tremavano tanto da non avere forza, ed ebbe paura che non ne avesse per il giorno dopo.  
Si stupì a sentire gli occhi umidi e un rivolo di lacrime solcargli gli angoli e scendere a bagnargli i capelli. «Non… Non posso!» Aggiunse mentre la voce gli si incrinava, dischiudendo le palpebre e guardandolo con una sofferenza che tratteneva il più possibile.  
Il biondo rimase immobile, non appena Rivaille diede segno di non apprezzare; aveva il sesso che premeva dolorosamente, ma non era il tipo che faceva del male, anche a discapito di se stesso; così si scostò con attenzione dall’altro. «T-Tranquillo- Non ti faccio niente. Scusami… Scusa.»  
Sussurrò piano, contro il suo viso, mentre con le dita andava ad asciugargli il solco umido lasciato dalle lacrime sottili che gli erano sfuggite dagli occhi. Non era quello che voleva, non voleva fargli così male, né tanto meno vederlo piangere o lamentarsi in quel modo, con le mani tremanti.  
Non gli importava, in quel frangente, dell’eccitazione tra le gambe; voleva solo che Rivaille si tranquillizzasse, che non avesse paura di lui o di quello che avrebbe potuto fargli.  
«Scusami, ti ho fatto male.» Continuò, sospirandogli contro la pelle mentre lo guardava ancora, preoccupato.  
Annaspò appena, Rivaille, quando lo sentì uscire da sé, respirando a fondo e sentendo le forze venirgli meno sulle gambe e le braccia. Gli si strinse il cuore nel percepire le parole di Erwin, assieme al suo sguardo mortalmente apprensivo, mentre le sue mani gli sfioravano gentili il viso, come se fosse fatto di porcellana.  
Non avrebbe voluto vederlo così colpevole, era stato solo lui costringerlo a smettere.  
Scosse il capo, dunque, indietreggiando e tirandosi su a sedere; il fondoschiena gli bruciava appena per aver fatto entrare parte del membro dell’uomo, ma poteva sopportare.  
«Non scusarti Erwin, non hai fatto nulla.» Lo consolò, asciugandosi il residuo di lacrime, guardandolo faccia a faccia, con espressione pacata, ma velata di rammarico.  
Gli faceva male al cuore vederlo con quel viso preoccupato e così tanto in colpa per ciò che aveva fatto, quando in realtà era stato Rivaille stesso a crearsi quel dolore che lo avrebbe distrutto; il pensiero del giorno dopo lo aveva fatto spaventare come non mai.  
Abbassò il capo, stringendo le coperte tra le dita, continuando. «Mi dispiace, avrei davvero voluto farlo con te.» Sentiva ancora il cuore in subbuglio e il corpo in fremito, non per la paura, ma per l’adrenalina e il desiderio che lo avevano riempito nel sentirlo così vicino a sé. «Ma domani ho le semifinali, ne sarei uscito distrutto; inoltre… Era la mia prima volta, quindi…» Rialzò un istante lo sguardo sugli occhi chiari di Erwin, arrossendo appena dalla vergogna di quella confessione, riabbassandoli subito e incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto averlo dentro, sentirsi a contatto con lui più di quanto non era ancora stato, quasi a creare un legame che lo avrebbe tenuto stretto all’altro, anche quando tutto sarebbe finito.  
«Mi dispiace…» Mormorò roco, con le gambe piegate al lato dei fianchi e le mani a stringere le coperte per trattenere la rabbia e la frustrazione di non averlo potuto fare per colpa delle Olimpiadi in corso.  
Se Erwin non avesse più voluto farlo con lui, dopo quella notte, non se lo sarebbe perdonato.  
Il maggiore scosse la testa, indeciso se essere felice o imbarazzato; era stata colpa sua, non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che Rivaille il giorno dopo potesse avere una delle ultime gare e, di certo, se ci avesse pensato, razionalmente non avrebbe cercato di andare fino in fondo. Allo stesso modo era stupito dal fatto che per il moro fosse la prima volta. Non riusciva a concepirlo, non razionalmente.  
«No, scusami. Non ci avevo minimamente pensato…. Alle tue gare.» Sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso, mentre andava a prendergli una delle mani strette alle lenzuola, stringendola nella propria con dolcezza. Gli baciò piano la bocca, per poi cercare il suo sguardo argentato.  
«Però voglio farti venire.» Mormorò contro la sua bocca, la mano libera che andava a toccargli nuovamente tra le gambe, i polpastrelli a toccarne la lunghezza lentamente. Potevano anche non farlo, di certo quello non gli avrebbe impedito di vederlo in preda all’orgasmo per mano propria.  
Sussultò, il moro, da quella confessione sussurrata, calda e maliziosa, fremendo dal desiderio quando la mano dell’uomo ritornò tra le proprie gambe, lasciando andare un gemito dalle labbra dischiuse, reclinando appena indietro il capo.  
Aveva ancora il membro teso, anche se l’aveva messo in secondo piano, ma era ancora caldo e fremente di poter essere appagato.  
Si protese in avanti, Rivaille, poggiandosi al petto del maggiore e baciandogli le labbra umide, respirando con affanno mentre apriva le proprie gambe per permettergli di toccarlo meglio. Abbassò lo sguardo, sul membro altrettanto teso del maggiore, rannicchiandosi e scendendo col viso, prendendolo tra le mani, arrivandogli alla stessa altezza.  
Lo masturbò appena, prima di posare le labbra sul suo sesso, in un bacio accennato sulla punta scoperta e turgida, passandovi la lingua un paio di volte per poi inglobarne metà; era così grande che a mala pena riusciva a prenderlo tutto.  
Lo succhiò avido, con le iridi languide e liquide, la mente di nuovo annebbiata dal desiderio, mentre lo prendeva in bocca e muoveva il capo ritmicamente.  
Voleva che godesse anche lui, voleva che gemesse e venisse nonostante non avesse potuto fare sesso con lui; voleva che arrivasse all’orgasmo come se lo stesse scopando da dietro, e non solo di bocca; succhiò ancora, dunque, facendo sbattere la punta contro il palato, serrandolo dentro una guaina bollente e umida, tanto quanto quella che avrebbe sentito dentro di sé.  
Erwin ansimò appena, nel sentire la bocca del più giovane sul proprio membro teso; tuttavia, mentre lo toccava tra le gambe e si godeva quella bocca bollente su di sé, non gli parve abbastanza.  
«Aspetta-» Gemette appena, frapponendo una mano tra Rivaille e il proprio sesso, prima di scostarsi e sdraiarsi contro il materasso, guardandolo incoraggiante.  
«Vieni qui…» Mormorò caldo, mentre con una mano andava a picchiare appena contro il petto, come a fargli capire che doveva sedersi in quel punto, in modo che potesse toccarlo più liberamente. L’idea di prenderglielo in bocca o stimolarlo un poco da dietro, non era così male, visto come aveva reagito in precedenza solo al suo tocco sull’erezione. Del resto, però, erano gli ultimi attimi prima dell’orgasmo e voleva che fosse bello, per il più giovane, visto che era la prima volta – anche se non sapeva se avesse in precedenza fatto dei preliminari con qualcun altro; una voce gli diceva che, probabilmente, intendeva _prima in tutto_ , ma d’altra parte non poteva crederci: non con l’attrattiva seducente che Rivaille si ritrovava addosso.  
Il moro lo guardò interrogativo, per poi arrossire visibilmente e deviare lo sguardo in basso, non riuscendo a sostenere quello erotico che Erwin gli stava lanciando; non credeva potesse fare sguardi simili.  
Si avvicinò, gattonando, dandogli le spalle e mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra il suo petto, inarcando la schiena e chinandosi di nuovo sul membro eretto dell’uomo, allungando la lingua e leccando l’asta, in tutta la sua lunghezza, suggendo stralci di pelle tesa, per poi ritornare a prenderlo in bocca; arrivò fino alla peluria, che gli solleticava il naso, sentendone quasi la punta contro la gola.  
E lo eccitava sentirlo così duro e grande, lo eccitava da morire.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto essere preso da lui!  
Succhiò ancora, umido e lascivo, staccandosi e ansimando caldo, già con il sapore di Erwin dentro la bocca.  
Il biondo lo osservò, eccitato, mentre questi si posizionava sul suo petto e si piegava in avanti, ricercando di nuovo il suo pene eretto da ingoiare; lui, dal suo punto di vista fece lo stesso, leccandolo piano, mentre gli teneva con le mani i fianchi sollevati un poco.  
Era morbida, la sua pelle, un piacere da toccare. Sospirò piacevolmente, mentre gli prendeva tra le labbra l’erezione e cominciava a leccarla piano, nella bocca, con le dita ferme intorno ai suoi fianchi, a sfiorare appena le natiche distrattamente.  
Voleva sentirlo ansimare forte, alla ricerca di appagamento, mentre lo teneva, mentre se lo sentiva addosso e al tempo stesso subiva lo stesso piacevole trattamento dalla sua bocca umida e calda. Era piccola, ma lo prendeva facendo del suo meglio. Non gli importava che fosse poco esperto o altro, la sua bocca, il suo tocco, era abbastanza.  
«Aah-… Nh…» Ansimò roco, lasciando per un momento la virilità dell’uomo per lasciarsi andare contro il proprio inguine, con le labbra aperte alla ricerca spasmodica di aria. Gli occhi socchiusi, persi in quel limbo di desiderio e godimento dal quale non sarebbe mai voluto uscire.  
Sentiva il suo membro racchiuso in quell’antro caldo, lambito dalla sua lingua, grande anch’essa, mentre veniva risucchiato conferendogli scariche elettriche su tutto il corpo.  
Le gambe tremarono, mantenendo però la forza per rimanere a gattoni e non gravargli col proprio peso; continuò poi, il proprio lavoro, masturbandolo con la mano, più veloce, mentre gli passava la lingua bagnata su tutta la lunghezza.  
Erwin lo sentiva ansimare, con quella voce che sembrava essere una delle più soavi ed eccitanti mai sentite prima, mentre gli leccava piano l’eccitazione e lo vedeva tremare leggermente con le gambe, quasi non riuscisse a reggersi completamente per via dell’eccitazione.   
Sorrise, il biondo, mentre con le dita andava a sfiorargli nuovamente tra i glutei, in uno stimolo disinteressato, quanto più dedito a trovare il suo punto migliore nel penetrarlo con l’indice, lentamente, tastandone le pareti ruvide e bollenti. I muscoli rilassati e tesi alternativamente come reazione dovuta sicuramente alle sue attenzioni all’erezione umida nella propria bocca. Desiderava farlo sentire ancora meglio, mentre muoveva il dito in circolo, piegandolo leggermente solo per ricercarne con delicatezza il suo piacere.  
Lo riprese in bocca Rivaille, pompando più forte e gemendo ovattato contro l’altro.  
Si sentiva i lombi esplodere e la testa perdere l’ultimo lume di lucidità, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo più vicino, più l’altro gli prendeva il proprio membro teso dentro la sua bocca.  
«Ehrwi-in… S-sto per…» Ansimò ancora, continuando a passare la lingua sulla virilità pulsante.  
Non voleva sporcarlo, poteva immaginare quanto sporco sarebbe potuto essere e non voleva dargli quel dovere al quale poteva fare a meno; lui però voleva prenderlo, in bocca, voleva sentire il sapore di Erwin nonostante una parte di sé si ribellasse categoricamente. Ma non ne poté fare a meno. Il piacere saliva, man mano che le labbra e la lingua di Rivaille si facevano più ingorde; era piacere e frustrazione, mentre ne avvertiva il sesso pulsare tra le labbra, negli ultimi spasimi prima dell’orgasmo.  
Ritornò a prenderlo e succhiarlo, avido e voglioso, perso nel volere solo l’orgasmo e volerlo far arrivare anche all’uomo sotto di sé, pompando rapido, fino a quando raggiunse il culmine. Venne in un fiotto caldo e prolungato, gemendo, col corpo scosso in fremiti dell’orgasmo, prosciugandogli tutti le poche forze che gli rimanevano.  
Erwin respirò a fondo, mentre l’orgasmo lo coglieva e allo stesso tempo ne sentiva anche il moro abbandonarsi a esso; ingoiarono entrambi in modo piuttosto istintivo il piacere dell’altro, mentre Erwin estraeva con accortezza il dito dal suo orifizio e, poi, leccava l’asta del moro un’ultima volta. Sorrise, appagato, prima di riprendere i suoi fianchi sottili e tremanti, sul punto di scivolargli addosso senza forza da un momento all’altro.  
«Stai bene?» Sussurrò piano, la voce ancora impastata, mentre ne risaliva i fianchi con una carezza e lo girava dalla sua parte, con estrema facilità perché era davvero leggero, nonostante fosse ancora scosso e semi-abbandonato.  
Rivaille si voltò dall’altro lato, portato con gentilezza anche dalle mani di Erwin, mentre questo lo fece adagiare al proprio petto con il viso, sfiorandogli i capelli sudati, accarezzandolo dolcemente; il respiro ancora affrettato, nonostante tutto.  
Aveva il corpo debole, i muscoli così stanchi da volerli muovere il minimo indispensabile mentre si portava accanto all’uomo, tra le sue braccia, al caldo, inspirando a fondo il suo odore.  
Annuì col capo, restando contro il suo petto, quasi nascondendo il viso ancora arrossato, le labbra rosse come ciliegie e dischiuse per riprendere pian piano il respiro tranquillo; il cuore sbatteva ancora forte contro lo sterno, memore delle emozioni che lo avevano pervaso e delle quali ne era ancora piena l’anima.  
«Mi dispiace, Erwin…» Mormorò basso, restando con gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé, puntanti sul petto dell’uomo e le mani che lo sfioravano appena.  
«Non devi.» Gli rispose, tranquillo, mentre sentiva le mani leggere che lo sfioravano appena sul petto. Allungò la mano libera per tirare su di loro le coperte – che si erano sfatte nel frattempo sotto i loro corpi accaldati. Gli continuò ad accarezzare i capelli scuri, in carezze leggere, grattandogli delicatamente la cute tra la fronte e l’orecchio, dolcemente.  
Serrò le labbra, il moro, andando incontro a quella mano che lo carezzava gentilmente, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre sentiva il respiro acquietarsi e un senso di pace coglierlo, nonostante la colpa macchiasse ancora il proprio stato d’animo.  
A Erwin andava bene in quel modo, gli bastava. Era felice che Rivaille, in ogni caso, avesse scelto lui, anche se non l’avevano fatto completamente. Dolce, del resto, il pensiero di essere entrato così tanto sotto la pelle di quel ragazzo così bello, tanto da non crederci quasi.  
«Non preoccupartene, davvero, è troppo importante quello che facciamo qui, lo so e lo capisco. Quindi non dispiacertene, perché io non lo sto facendo.»  
Attese qualche istante, per poi annuire leggero, accucciandosi ancor di più contro di lui, più vicino, ricercando calore dal di lui corpo e dalle coperte che lo avevano ricoperto interamente ad eccezione per i capelli e gli occhi aperti.  
«Mi scoccia chiederlo ora, ma…» Borbottò in un mugolio basso, corrugando appena la fronte, per poi andare a ricercare gli occhi del maggiore. «Sei ancora stranito?» Gli chiese, dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Alzò una mano, sfiorandogli la guancia e posarla lì, mentre lo guardava con gli occhi sottili e piccoli, intensi nel loro osservarlo fissi. «Per la tua partner.»   
Erwin lo guardò, stupito da quella domanda improvvisa: non ci aveva nemmeno più pensato, a Mary. Con tutto quello che era successo fino a poco prima, di certo i suoi pensieri erano stati occupati da _altro_ , o meglio __da qualcun altro.  
«No… Cioè sì, ma non è così importante. In qualche modo la cosa si risolverà.» Mormorò, mentre passava ancora le dita leggere sull’altro, sorridendo appena a quella carezza sulla guancia e a quegli occhi piccoli, che lo fissavano intensamente.  
«E poi non ho avuto tempo di pensarci, ero troppo impegnato a occuparmi di te.» Lo ammonì quasi, ironicamente, sorridendogli con dolcezza mentre si sporgeva appena, a posargli un bacio tra i capelli scuri. Fece scendere delicatamente la mano dalla nuca al collo appena scoperto e sudato, sotto le coperte, accarezzandolo, in una lenta e dolce carezza gentile.  
Sentì il cuore aumentare il battito, arrossendo appena, perché Erwin era in grado di lasciarlo con le spalle al muro solo con quegli occhi e quei sorrisi pieni di calore.  
Corrugò la fronte, abbassando gli occhi borbottando velati insulti a lui e al suo modo di essere così maledettamente gentile.  
«Se pensavi a lei mentre facevamo quello che facevamo, potrei darti un pugno seduta stante.» Rimbrottò, incassando il capo nelle spalle e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi andare contro la stretta e le carezze del maggiore. Era strano a dirlo, ma non avrebbe voluto essere in nessun altro posto che tra le braccia di Erwin, in quel momento.  
Il biondo sorrise apertamente, alle parole del più giovane: così tenero, in fondo, che non avrebbe voluto mai separarsene. Poco importava se era una cosa infantile o stupida: Rivaille, per lui, era abbastanza al momento per essere felice.  
«Non lo farei. Quando sono con te, penso solo a te.» Sussurrò appena, mentre ancora lo toccava tra i capelli, sentendo il corpo del moro abbandonarsi piano contro il suo, in quel gesto molto tenero quanto adorabile che, davvero, non avrebbe saputo descrivere il tipo di sensazione provata.  
«Dormi, domani hai la gara. Cosa succederà se non sei abbastanza riposato?» Un rimprovero lieve, fatto più per dolce premura che per altro, mentre ricopriva meglio il corpo del giovane e lo stringeva meglio contro di sé. Non gli importava molto di avere Rivaille addosso: era una bella sensazione, gli piaceva.  
Annuì, il moro, in un mormorio basso e strisciato, mentre la mente iniziava a staccarsi dalla realtà e il sonno e la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento. Si addormentò, tra le coperte soffici e calde e l’ala protettrice di Erwin.

 


	5. Parte V

 

Sbadigliò stanco, quando gli occhi si aprirono a fatica e il soffitto gli si palesò di fronte, ostruito in parte dal braccio enorme dell’uomo al suo fianco.  
Quanto aveva dormito? Non ricordava nemmeno a che ora si erano addormentati.  
Si voltò, Rivaille, stirando i muscoli e facendo attenzione a non strapparseli, allungando un braccio al di fuori delle coperte, percependo il freddo della stanza e rendendosi conto che si erano addormentati entrambi nudi, sotto le spesse coperte pesanti.  
«Erwin?» Biascicò il suo nome, tastando senza guardare l’uomo alla sua sinistra, arrivando ai capelli e affondando le dita tra di essi; erano così morbidi. «Erwin, svegliati… Che cazzo di ore sono…? » Mormorò appena infastidito, incapace di aprire decentemente lo sguardo, ancora annebbiato dal sonno e con ancora la testa in panne. Era il biondo quello vicino al comodino, e di alzarsi e vedere da sé era troppa fatica e troppo dispendio inutile di forze che gli sarebbero sicuramente servite per la gara.  
Erwin riemerse dal torpore lentamente, svegliato dalla voce di Rivaille che, per quanto non sarebbe apparsa affatto gentile, non gli dispiacque; specie perché era l’unica che, in quel frangente, desiderava ascoltare. Aprì pigramente gli occhi, vedendo il moro ancora sdraiato, seppure gli avesse scompigliato i capelli e lo avesse richiamato: aveva proprio l’aria di una persona con difficoltà a svegliarsi; lui, dal suo punto di vista, non era così. Dormiva poco, ma si svegliava riposato.  
«Mh…» Lanciò un’occhiata al comodino, prima di voltarsi e afferrare per la vita il più giovane e tirarselo contro, baciandogli appena il collo da dietro. «Le otto. A che ora hai la gara?» Chiese, tenendoselo contro, accarezzandolo pigramente per i fianchi sottili e nudi, lisci a contatto con i polpastrelli.  
Sospirò appena, tra le labbra appena dischiuse, in un mormorio basso mentre restava a compiacersi del tepore che le coperte e il corpo caldo dell’uomo gli infondevano, e in un primo momento non badò molto all’orario.  
Ci mise giusto un paio di secondi in più per razionalizzare e metabolizzare che era in ritardo.  
«… Che cazzo hai detto?!» Spalancò le palpebre, tendendo i muscoli e alzandosi a sedere. Gli girò la testa per un attimo, costringendosi a passarsi rapido una mano sul viso e tra i capelli con una smorfia infastidita; chi lo conosceva sapeva che soffriva di pressione bassa, principalmente la mattina, il che lo rendeva ancora meno simpatico di quanto non lo fosse normalmente. «Gh- merda… Merda, merda. Ho la gara alle dieci- MERDA!»  
Si alzò di scatto, raggiungendo il fondo del letto e andando alla ricerca delle proprie mutande; non gli fregava nulla di andare in giro nudo né che Erwin avrebbe potuto tranquillamente vederlo.  
 _Era in ritardo, dannazione!  
_ Barcollò appena quando, abbassatosi a infilarsi l’intimo, si rialzò in fretta, forse troppo in fretta, reggendosi contro il muro che dava sul salottino, per poi correre verso il bagno.  
Erwin aveva visto il più giovane alzarsi di scatto dal letto, uscire e cercarsi le mutande per indossarle, il tutto mentre lui, lentamente e in modo tranquillo, si alzava e lo fissava mentre sfrecciava verso il bagno. «Non agitarti, è ancora presto.»   
Le sue parole, probabilmente, avrebbero avuto l’effetto contrario, ma Rivaille sembrava fin troppo in ansia di essersi svegliato _tardi_ , benché all’inizio mancassero due ore e, di certo, sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto senza ammazzarsi in quel modo.  
Lo raggiunse nel bagno dopo essersi messo anche lui l’intimo, sbadigliando sonoramente e andando davanti al lavandino per lavarsi la faccia, mentre con lo sguardo cercava il moro, i capelli tirati all’indietro per via dell’acqua che si era buttato addosso per svegliarsi. Al contrario del ragazzo, lui era ben sveglio già dopo qualche minuto in piedi, gli bastava dell’acqua sul viso e muoversi leggermente. «Puoi farti la doccia qui se non hai tempo di tornare nella tua stanza.»  
«Ovvio che me la faccio qui!» Ribatté in fretta il minore, acido, mentre nel frattempo rompeva la confezione dello spazzolino dato in dotazione dall’albergo.  
Non sapeva se Erwin avesse il proprio di spazzolino - e voleva augurarsi di sì - ma lo prese comunque in prestito, mettendovi sopra il dentifricio e iniziando a pulirsi i denti. «E non è ancora presto. Per te sarà presto, per me è tardissimo, dannazione; devo allenarmi prima di andare in pista, non posso andarci di certo così, cazzo.» Sputò dentro al lavandino.  
Poteva dire che stesse per sudare freddo, se non fosse che era ancora troppo stanco e rintontito dal sonno.  
Si risciacquò la bocca un paio di volte, per poi andare verso la doccia e infilarcisi dentro nonostante l’acqua uscisse ancora parzialmente fredda.  
Assurdo. _Assurdo!  
_ Se avesse avuto un punteggio troppo basso per colpa di quella cazzata, avrebbe mandato a puttane la propria carriera. Tutti i giornali avrebbero parlato di lui e di quanto avesse deluso le aspettative di tutto il Paese, l’unico ad essere riuscito a salire così in alto in così giovane età.  
Digrignò i denti, tendendo i muscoli; non poteva permetterlo, per nessuna ragione.  
Erwin non badò alle parole poco gentili del minore, troppo occupato ad asciugarsi il viso. Dopodiché si volse e uscì dal bagno, deciso a rifare un po’ la stanza prima di scendere per la colazione; dubitava che Rivaille volesse fare colazione, in ogni caso glielo avrebbe proposto perché non voleva che rischiasse di essere debilitato per la trascuratezza della propria alimentazione.  
Dopo che si fu messo una tuta, andò nuovamente verso il bagno, per sporgersi e vedere il più giovane. «Andiamo a fare colazione.»  
Il rumore lieve dell’acqua si bloccò pochi istanti dopo, facendo uscire la figura minuta e grondante d’acqua del francese che non gli importò molto di aver fatto un lago, in bagno.  
«La fai da solo. Io non ho tempo.» Gli rispose secco e spicciolo, tamponandosi il corpo con un asciugamano pulito, passando ai capelli per poi uscire in fretta dal bagno senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso.  
Non aveva fame, né aveva tempo di averla. Se non si fosse riscaldato, non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alle finali; per niente!  
Si infilò di nuovo, dunque, il paio di mutande, per poi passare alla maglietta e ai pantaloni.  
Ovviamente si era aspettato una risposta simile, tuttavia, benché avesse sorriso, si era messo dritto in piedi dopo che il giovane era uscito dal bagno e lo aveva guardato in silenzio mentre si rivestiva, per poi parlare. «Non era un invito.» Gli rese noto, sospirando, scuotendo il capo.  
«Se non mangi non avrai abbastanza forze per sostenere la gara, quindi devi mangiare qualcosa. Vuoi vedere sfumare la possibilità di entrare in finale per una cosa simile?»  
Non voleva irritarlo, ma sapeva che se non gli avesse preso quello a cui teneva al momento, di certo non sarebbe riuscito a toccarlo, né a persuaderlo di fare come lui riteneva fosse più giusto in quel frangente.  
Rivaille sospirò stizzito tra i denti, allacciandosi il bottone dei pantaloni della tuta per poi voltarsi e fulminarlo con le iridi argentee.  
«Non ho tempo, lo vuoi capire? E me le stai già facendo sfumare abbastanza tu facendomi perdere tempo e lasciandomi dormire fino a quest’ora che non la colazione.» Gli ringhiò, distogliendo gli occhi.  
Si abbassò a recuperare la felpa, ritornando in bagno per tamponarsi di nuovo i capelli.  
Percepì un peso gravargli sul petto e il cuore che gli si incrinò appena, ma non gli diede peso e lo ignorò.  
Erwin scosse il capo alle parole del ragazzo: sapeva benissimo che era sotto pressione, lo si vedeva e, francamente, era proprio _quello_ il suo problema. Si caricava di tensione perché voleva essere perfetto e non sbagliare, voleva non ci fossero intoppi e voleva che la sua forma fosse quella che nella sua mente doveva essere, ma si dimenticava degli imprevisti e di mille altri fattori che esistevano, in uno sport come quello e nella vita stessa. Era quello che lo rendeva troppo teso, tanto da non fargli eseguire perfettamente il triplo _Axel_ , era quello che gli impediva di essere il migliore sul ghiaccio, malgrado tutte le aspettative.  
Lo seguì nel bagno, ignorando le eventuali proteste e stringergli le braccia intorno alle spalle, tirandoselo contro il petto con la schiena prima di parlare. «Non dovresti prenderla così seriamente, Rivaille. È questo che ti fa sbagliare quando salti: vuoi avere tutto sotto controllo, vuoi che le cose siano come le pianifichi… Ma non possono essere così, nessuno riesce a essere come vuole. Nessuno. E caricandoti di quelle aspettative che tutti vogliono vedere da te, finirai per farti del male e non necessariamente fisico.»  
Si distaccò appena col capo, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio, in quella sua espressione insondabile all’apparenza, ma piuttosto chiara quando la si guardava intensamente. «Hai paura di deludere le aspettative di tutti? Fa paura a chiunque, Rivaille, ma se vuoi andare sul ghiaccio non devi farlo capire. Devi pensare solo a pattinare, devi pensare alla tua musica, alla tua coreografia… Non certo a chi sta sugli spalti, pronto a gettarsi sopra ogni tuo minimo errore. La nostra vita è questo, ma devi imparare a superarlo, non solo a fingere di non esserne toccato per poi fare errori grossolani per quel motivo.»  
Contrasse le labbra, il minore, lasciandolo finire di parlare nonostante non avesse tutto quel tempo da perdere, corrugando la fronte l’istante dopo.  
Guardava l’immagine dell’uomo riflessa sullo specchio mentre questo lo prendeva per le spalle - se lo lasciava andare, forse si sarebbe anche sbrigato a finirsi di tamponare i capelli. Sapeva che i suoi erano buoni propositi e che lo stava dicendo per lui e per la sua gara, ma in quel momento, qualche ora prima della gara che avrebbe potuto anche essere l’ultima delle sue Olimpiadi, non lo capì appieno quanto Erwin parlasse col cuore.  
La rabbia, l’irritazione e la tensione avevano il controllo totale su ciò che diceva, e non ebbe remora di aprir le labbra per dirglielo.  
«Cosa ne sai te di cosa vuol dire deludere le aspettative! Non sei il solo americano che gareggia alle Olimpiadi; se tu non vincessi, di certo di sarebbe un altro del tuo paese a farlo.» Rispose acido, forse di più di quello che avrebbe realmente voluto essere, scostandosi con la schiena con un gesto deciso.  
Lui non lo capiva cosa voleva dire, stare sotto gli occhi di tutti. Non l’avrebbe mai capito; nessuno poteva capire cosa si provava ad essere la sola ed unica aspettativa del proprio paese, ad essere così elogiato e portato in alto da aver paura di fare qualsiasi sbaglio falso per non cadere e farti male.  
Non lo capiva.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo.  
Si voltò di sbieco, guardandolo con la coda degli occhi, mentre continuava. «Parla bene uno che ha punteggi sempre e dannatamente alti e che ha il podio sicuro da quando sono iniziate le Olimpiadi. Tu non hai certi problemi, quindi non venirmi a fare la fottuta predica!»  
Le ultime parole furono appena sibilate tra le labbra sottili, mentre lo sguardo si assottigliava e il peso aumentava terribilmente.  
Erwin rimase in silenzio, sebbene le parole di Rivaille gli fossero arrivate dritte nel petto, facendogli male. Sapeva, razionalmente, che lo diceva per via della pressione, ma non poteva evitarsi di sentirsi toccato. Lui non era così bravo, né così altruista da accettare di perdere con così tanta disinvoltura. Certo, in quel contesto _sperava_ di perdere per Mary, per farle aprire gli occhi… Ma non era una persona così brava come forse tutti sembravano essere convinti fosse.  
Rivaille si scostò dal maggiore, costringendolo a spostarsi per poi ritornare in camera, prendere le ultime cose e fare per andarsene. «Se i miei giochi finiranno oggi, tanti saluti.» Lo guardò un ultimo istante, gelido, prima di aprire la porta e richiudersela alle spalle con un rumore secco.  
E mentre camminava rapido tra i corridoi, sentendo quel peso ancora più opprimente, si disse che non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo così.  
Non lo seguì, consapevole che del resto non vi fosse una ragione sufficiente per farlo e anche perché era rimasto male; era vero, non poteva sapere come si sentiva Rivaille, ma non era vero che non sapeva come ci si sentiva sotto pressione. Era una bugia, perché Erwin non era nato con nessun dono, non era come il francese, non aveva talento. Era solo bravo a imparare, aveva solo fatto tanti sacrifici durante la sua vita per diventare quello che era, molti più di quanto Rivaille, probabilmente, potesse immaginare.  
Non lo seguì e, semplicemente, dopo aver rassettato un po’ la stanza, andò a fare colazione: cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare, del resto? Inseguire qualcuno che non voleva essere seguito, che preferiva fingere di non avere problemi piuttosto che affrontarli… Quale giovamento gli avrebbe dato? Nessuno. Erwin non era il tipo da costringere la gente dove non voleva rimanere, non inseguiva chi non voleva essere afferrato, non cercava chi non voleva essere trovato. E Rivaille… Beh, probabilmente non voleva nulla di tutto quello, anche se era solo agitato, anche se magari quelle cose non le pensava davvero.  
  
Era arrivato senza fiato, alla pista secondaria di pattinaggio, adiacente a quella più grande e ufficiale dove si stavano tenendo le gare e dove già, in molti, avevano riempito trequarti delle tribune.  
Ignorò totalmente il brusio e il clamore che quella gente già faceva, ancor prima di iniziare, focalizzandosi sui propri passi e sul ripetere a memoria quella coreografia. Il proprio corpo si muoveva da solo, ancor prima che la propria mente passasse al passaggio successivo, tante erano state le volte che lo aveva fatta.  
Ma era troppa la tensione che sentiva sulle spalle e sul petto, tanto da farlo cadere molte più volte di quello che normalmente avrebbe tollerato.  
Era solo un doppio _tolup_ , maledizione, lo riusciva a fare alla perfezione fino a ieri: cos’era che non andava?  
«Rivaille! Rilassa le spalle, sei troppo in avanti!» Gli urlò Hanji dalla balaustra con voce più alta per superare il rumore dei pattini e i brusii di sottofondo degli altri pattinatori in allenamento.  
Grugnì stizzito, il moro, assottigliando gli occhi e ritornando a muoversi sulle lame di metallo.  
In verità la sua preoccupazione doveva essere solo quella della gara imminente, ma non era il pubblico né i giudici a venirgli alla mente e a fargli gemere così il cuore dall’ansietà; era Erwin.  
L’immagine del suo viso poco prima che lui uscisse continuava a rivenirgli alla mente, e a fargli provare ancora più rimorso di quanto non ne aveva quando era uscito da quella stanza.  
Forse l’aveva ferito, non avrebbe dovuto rispondergli così male.. ma era stata colpa sua, dannazione!  
Non poteva certo starsene a dormire, quando aveva una gara da fare.  
Digrignò appena i denti, velando gli occhi di duro rammarico. Perché era anche vero che le parole che l’uomo gli aveva detto, non erano lontane dalla verità...  
«... ille! Rivaille!!!»  
La voce di Hanji lo raggiunse qualche istante prima del necessario.  
Drizzò il capo di scatto, il moro, non accorgendosi della pattinatrice poco più avanti e contro cui stava andando, deviandola prima di scontrarcisi rovinosamente. Curvò ampio, respirando a fondo.  
Aveva rischiato grosso.  
Hanji lo aspettava all’uscita, con le braccia incrociate e un espressione contrariata negli occhi, dietro alle lenti spesse degli occhiali.  
«Posso sapere cosa ti prende?! È da quando sei arrivato che non ci sei con la testa! Se fai la gara in questo stato, è meglio che non ti presenti nemmeno!»  
«Lo so da me!» Rimbrottò il moro uscendo e infilandosi i corpi lama, dirigendosi in fretta all’uscita mentre si infilava il giaccone. «Non c’è bisogno che me lo ripetete ventimila volte.»  
«Te lo ripeto invece! Rivaille devi calmarti! ... Hai mangiato?»  
Il moro non rispose, guardando di fronte a sé con occhi pacati e privi d’espressione, coprendosi le labbra con il collo alto di pelo. «Rispondimi! Non hai fatto cena, vero? E nemmeno colazione!»  
«Oh _mon dieu_ , cosa avete tutto con questo mangiare?! È la giornata del cibo? Avete rotto le palle.» Ringhiò basso mentre entrava nell’arena ufficiale e l’esultanza degli spettatori gli riempì le orecchie.  
«Rivaille non reggerai!» Lo ammonì la ragazza prima che questo la ignorasse e avanzasse verso la balaustra.  
C’era un bulgaro prima di lui, e la musica di un walzer viennese si era appena conclusa con un boato di acclamazioni.  
Inspirò a fondo; due, quattro, cinque volte mentre si sfilava la giacca porgendola a Hanji e mostrando il completo scuro che gli fasciava il corpo.  
La donna lo osservò un istante di più, prima che questo entrasse e ricevesse gli applausi e tifo da parte della Francia presente.  
  
Cadde due volte in tutto, nei 4 minuti di esibizione e sbagliò un passaggio verso la fine.  
Sentiva i muscoli cedergli a ogni passo che compiva sul ghiaccio, rischiando ogni volta di abbandonarlo lì, in mezzo alla pista.  
Le spalle erano tese, i movimenti troppo meccanici.  
Concluse il pezzo con fin troppa fatica per essere normale. Non aveva mai avuto così tanto bisogno di fiato alla fine di un'esibizione, nemmeno durante le numerose prove fatte nei due anni precedenti.  
Attese il punteggio, arrivando e buttandosi sul divanetto con un sospiro di sollievo, alzando gli occhi verso il tabellone in alto solo quando li annunciarono.  
Contrasse la mandibola, stringendo forte il pugno della mancina.  
Erano troppo pochi. Troppo, anche solo per sperare al podio.  
Restò impassibile, nonostante tutto, di fronte alla telecamera, ringraziando lo staff che gli porse una borraccia d’acqua mentre si rialzava e si avviava agli spogliatoi.  
Fu quando li raggiunse, facendo un paio di passi al loro interno e trovandoli vuoti, che non resse più il peso. Le gambe gli cedettero e la vista gli si annebbiò lentamente, mentre sentiva la presa di Hanji dietro di sé e il pavimento freddo contro la schiena.  
  
Si era chiesto diverse volte, Erwin, cosa fosse più giusto fare durante la colazione: andarlo a vedere o tornare nella propria stanza, in attesa che Mary lo andasse a cercare per allenarsi, visto che la loro gara era il giorno successivo? Una parte di sé non poteva evitare di dirsi preoccupata per il ragazzo; ma quella ancora ferita, gli diceva che non se lo meritava, che in fondo era stato trattato con cattiveria in modo del tutto ingiustificato, quando il suo era solo il gesto di una persona con più esperienza, desiderosa di dare consigli.   
Alla fine era andato al Pala Ghiaccio a vederlo; sapeva che non avrebbe fatto una gran gara; il suo stato emotivo e fisico, non glielo avrebbero permesso. Era troppo agitato, troppo sotto pressione e, soprattutto, non aveva ingerito nulla come minimo nelle ultime dodici ore. Come previsto, aveva fatto errori stupidi, meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma comunque errori che nella gara precedente non aveva neppure sfiorato.  
Era finita in fretta e, benché volesse andare da lui, non lo fece; era rimasto in alto, senza neppure sedersi a braccia incrociate e poi, finita la gara, se ne era andato. Mary lo avrebbe cercato presto e, francamente, di vedere Rivaille non ne aveva voglia, che fosse passato oppure no, probabilmente non era più affar suo. 

 


End file.
